Coming Home
by Amaryills
Summary: Please read and REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Here Milliardo. Take your sister and go," Queen Katrina whispered. She handed him the unconscious seven-year-old girl. He cradled her in his arms with confusion obvious in his icy blue eyes. "Hurry before they catch you."  
"I'm not leaving you or Father," the tall boy replied angrily. "Don't ask this of me, Mother." His eyes softened as his mother gently smoothed back his long platinum blond hair. Sadness glazed over his eyes as he watched his mother stroke Relena's cheek. Relena was knocked unconscious when an explosion blew up her room. "Mother, please."  
"Take care of your sister, Milliardo," Katrina ordered softly. Suddenly shouts and explosions could be heard nearby. "The Alliance is coming. Promise me that you and Relena will make it out of here."  
"Mother..."  
"Promise me!"  
Milliardo hung his head in defeat. He couldn't deny his mother's last request. "I promise." He stood up with Relena in his arms when King Stefan came through the secret passageway in Relena's room.  
"This way, son," he declared, motioning at the darken passage. The passages were built centuries ago for refugees, and now they had become corridors of survival to them. Milliardo stopped before the entry, tears threatening to fall, but he couldn't cry in front of his father, his idol.  
King Stefan smiled, understanding his son's feelings. He hugged both his son and daughter, knowing that he would never see them again. Katrina joined him. The Peacecraft family stood together for one last time, and if someone could see them now, he or she would weep at the sorrowful sight.  
Another explosion rocked the room. Machine gun fire echoed the halls, and the shouts came closer. Milliardo stepped through the doorway and looked back at his parents. They were standing side by side, hand in hand with sad smiles on their faces. He would never forget this moment as it will stay forever engraved in his memory.  
"Live, my children. Live and never forget who you are and where you come from," Stefan stated proudly. Suddenly there was banging at the barricaded doors. The Alliance was here! "Run!" He pushed his children inside and quickly concealed the passage before the Alliance soldiers burst in.  
"Goodbye, Mother, Father. I love you both," whispered Milliardo. He clutched his still unconscious sister to his chest. "So does Relena." He ran down the passage just as he heard his parents' agonizing cries. He ran and ran until he could see daylight ahead of him. He couldn't stop the flow of tears down his face. The cries of his parents repeated over and over in his head. Milliardo stopped at the end and searched the surroundings before stepping out. He was in the forests the surrounded the palace. Holding Relena carefully, he made his way to a hidden grove in the forest that overlooked the palace. Setting her down, he looked back at his fallen kingdom.  
Relena groaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes. "Milliardo?" The teenaged boy looked down at his sister and helped her up to her feet. "What's going on? Where's Mother and Father?"  
Milliardo kneeled down so they were eye to eye. He clutched her shoulders and sighed heavily. "Listen to me, little sister. You're old enough to understand what I'm going to say." Relena's brow drew together in slight confusion. "They're gone, Relena. The Alliance has taken over the Sank Kingdom. We have to leave now."  
"Where are we going to go?" she asked as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't need him to explain. She understood what was happening. Their home was gone.  
"I don't know, but I promise you that we will come home someday. We will take back what is rightfully ours," Milliardo said fiercely. "Now come on we have to go before they find us."   
Relena slipped her tiny hand in his and looked up at her handsome brother. She knew that he would keep his promise. He always did. Together they disappeared into the forest, knowing that one day they would see their beloved home again, and they will be a force to be reckoned with.  
The Alliance successfully took over the Sank Kingdom in approximately three weeks. The royal family was removed from power, and the Alliance put a dictatorship into place. The king and queen were dead. However, the two royal children, Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft had disappeared and could not be found.  
  
Author: Well, how was it? Please review. I accept all criticisms even flames. I can handle anything after taking AP Language and Composition. =)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  



	2. The Beginning

Author's Notes: Thank you to my first reviewers. =) I didn't expect good reviews from my first fan fiction. I'll continue this until people stop reading. I warn you though. This is going to be a long one if I continue. Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ten years have passed. Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft had gone into hiding after the collapse of the Sank Kingdom. In order to protect themselves, they had to change their names. Milliardo took up the name of Zechs Marquise that soon became synonymous with the word--power. Relena changed her last name to Dorlian after a trusted advisor to her father, Prime Minister Dorlian. The Alliance wiped out most of the Sank Kingdom's council while a few actually joined the Alliance. Milliardo felt betrayed by those who allied themselves with the enemy. The Alliance didn't stop looking for the Peacecraft children because they were determined to wipe out every living relationship to the Peacecrafts. As long as they lived, they posed a threat to the Alliance's power.  
Milliardo or rather Zechs was able to keep himself and Relena hidden away from the Alliance. He was able to start a company in international marketing. He was young and inexperienced, but as a child prodigy, it was no problem. Zechs quickly rose to power and prestige. People questioned his methods of obtaining such a place in life at such a young age, but it didn't matter. Soon people began to fear him because he had the power to destroy anyone who opposed him. Ironically, the Alliance also feared him, so to stay on his good side, they didn't try to go against him. In fact, they would often look toward Zechs for almost all matters in business. Zechs was clever. He didn't let his hatred toward the Alliance blind him. He had only two objectives: to destroy the Alliance and reclaim the Sank Kingdom, his home. For ten years, he was able to penetrate the Alliance from the inside, and soon it would be time to put his plan into action.  
Relena stayed with her brother. They became even closer as they waited for their time to act. The public knew Relena as Zechs' ward and nothing more. It was the perfect cover. No one would suspect a prodigy being raised up by another one. Still, they had to be careful. So as Zechs grew more powerful and wealthier, Relena was kept away from the public as much as possible. They couldn't risk exposure. Relena received the best tutors that money had to offer. She grew up, as she would have if she had lived in the Sank Kingdom. The difference is that her attitude changed. Gone was the happy carefree attitude and in its place a more stoic personality. Relena learned to control her emotions, and to those who meet her, she almost seems cold to them. They say she takes after Zechs who is renown for his impassive expression when dealing with business matters. They also say that they look enough alike that they could be brother and sister. Little did they how right they were.  
Anyway Zechs and Relena have moved to New Port City, a metropolitan city on the northeast coast of North America. Apparently, his arrival caused quite a stir in the business community. To welcome Zechs, a prominent figure in New Port, Marshall Noventa decided to host a party for Zechs, which brings us to the present day.  
  
Relena leaned against her balcony railing, watching the sun set in the horizon. A gentle winter breeze whispered through her honey blond hair. She sighed and glanced back at her room. Only several hours ago servants were moving about unpacking her belongings and setting up her room. She hated moving, and Zechs knew that but no. He had to move. Geneva was getting too dull he said. She couldn't deny that but that didn't mean it was necessary to move. She walked back inside when a knock sounded at her door.  
  
"Come in," she said softly, sitting down on her bed.  
  
The door opened, and the butler, Pagan, walked in. Pagan had been with them since the fall of the Sank Kingdom. For some reason or another, Zechs trusted the old British gentleman. Pagan was extremely loyal to them and proved himself enough to be one of the few who knew Zechs' and Relena's secret.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Relena, but your brother wishes to speak with you," Pagan stated.  
  
"Thank you, Pagan," she replied coolly. Pagan bowed a bit and excused himself. Relena got up and went over to her dresser. She ran a brush through her hair and glanced at herself in the mirror before exiting her room. Her brother had taught her that she must always look respectable whenever possible. She quietly went down the stairs to Zechs' office. Relena gave a soft knock and opened the door.  
Inside the exquisitely furnished office were her brother and his fiancée, Lucrezia Noin. The world didn't know that Zechs was engaged. People still believe him to be the most eligible bachelor around. Relena understood why he kept it a secret. They were after all very private people.  
  
"Ah, Relena. Have a sit," Zechs said from his place next to the large paned window. Relena sat down next to Noin on a plush couch. "Something interesting has come in the mail, and I'll like you to read it."  
  
Noin handed her a small gold-colored envelope with a distinguished seal on it. Relena's brow wrinkled slightly in confusion. She opened it and pulled out a white card. It read:  
  
To Zechs Marquise and company,  
On behalf of all of New Port, I wish you a warm welcome to our fair city. We were thrilled to hear you have decided to settle in New Port. I took it upon myself to host a party with you as the guest of honor, of course. I and many others would be delighted it you could possible come. The party is tonight at nine at my estate. I am deeply sorry for the short notice, but I was not sure of your arrival time. If you can find time, please do not hesitate to call my office. It will be a most enjoyable evening, I promise. I decided to host an auction before the party, and there are many fine pieces up for sale. So, please if you can, do join my family and I.  
  
Marshall Noventa of Noventa/Williams Enterprises   
  
"A party? Well, brother," Relena finally said. "Will you be joining them for an 'enjoyable evening'?"  
  
Zechs shook his head in mock disapproval. "Now, Relena, there is no need for sarcasm." He walked around his large mahogany desk and leaned back against it. "I thought perhaps you would enjoy a night out."  
  
If Relena had not been who she is, she wouldn't have been able to keep the surprise from reaching her eyes. Instead, her eyes remained emotionless. "I thought you didn't approve when I go out in public, and this seems quite public to me." Not even a hint of surprise was in her tone. Cool and articulate as always.  
  
"Your brother and I thought that since you're going to start school soon, it would be nice for you to go out before you become too busy to even leave your room," Noin explained. She took the card from Relena's hand and glanced at it. "We thought you might enjoy yourself. There's going to be an auction." Noin placed a little emphasis on the word auction. She knew that Relena loved auctions. It gave her chance to acquire things on her own even if it is Zechs' money.  
  
Relena didn't reply right away. Zechs could almost hear the gears in her head grinding around. He loved watching his sister contemplate situations. He smirked when she looked up and nodded. That was all that was needed. She had agreed.  
  
"I think you will like it, Relena. It's been a while since your last auction," he declared, nonchalantly. He remembered the last one they were at. Relena had set her eyes on a porcelain doll from the seventeenth century. Unfortunately, so did another man. It had become a battle, and Relena was not about to back down. In the end, she won after the man gave up when the bid was over $500,000 for the doll. The money didn't matter to Zechs. He was proud that she didn't back down.   
  
"It's almost six. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready? I'll be up to help you if you need it," Noin smiled. Relena nodded again and quietly left the room. Noin looked over at Zechs who seemed to be brooding over something. "What are you thinking about, Zechs Marquise?" She got up and strode up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Zechs pulled her against him and inhaled her lilac perfume. He loved that smell. It has haunted him ever since the first time it invaded his senses. He dropped a kiss on the top her blue-black hair. Noin sighed and snuggled deeper in his arms. She loved the way his arms felt around her ever since she had accidentally fell into them five years ago.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nothing much. I'm just not very comfortable about letting Relena go to school. She's been tutored all her life. She might not like it," Zechs explained. They walked out of his office and up the stairs to their room.  
  
Noin kept her arm wrapped around his waist while pondering over his words. It was true that Relena received most of her education through tutors, but it shouldn't be a problem. Zechs had told her that at a young age Relena had been proclaimed to be a prodigy just like him. She smiled at the thought. It must run in the family since King Stefan was one as well. Noin gave Zechs a smile and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure Relena will do just fine. She's very flexible when it comes down to her learning."  
  
Zechs sighed. He pushed opened the door to their room and walked in. "I know that, but I'm still worried. It's a risk for us. You never know where the Alliance is hiding." Zechs had the Alliance pretty much under control, but there have been times where their covers were nearly exposed. Because of this Zechs has bodyguards constantly, and these guards weren't just anyone. They were specially trained to protect Zechs and especially Relena. She didn't particularly like it, but the guards had their uses sometimes.  
  
Noin understood Zechs' doubt. The Alliance had gotten more cunning lately. They seemed desperate to find Zechs and Relena. She simply gave him a kiss and a reassuring smile. Zechs smiled back and pulled her into his arms, catching her lips with his.  
  
It was eight, and Relena was sitting down in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. A dress was laid out on her bed when she had come out of the shower. She glanced at it and frowned slightly. Her brother was not going to approve of it. There was a soft tap at her door, and Noin came in. She was already dressed in a long black gown that exposed her left shoulder.  
  
"Are you almost ready, Relena?" Noin asked as she strode behind the girl. She gazed at the dress on the bed and smiled. "I like your selection for tonight. Do you want me to put up your hair?"  
  
Relena nodded and handed her the brush. Noin swept up Relena's long hair swiftly without messing up and left a few wisps to curl around her heart shaped face. She held the hair down with a few pins. "There we go. Now how about your face? Do you need anything?"   
  
Relena shook her head. "No," was the simply response. Noin smiled and let herself out of the room. Relena stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments before getting up and slipping on the light blue dress. The dress was long enough to reach her ankles, and the sleeves slipped off her shoulders a little. She applied a light blush to her cheeks and a faint lip-gloss over her rosy lips. Relena didn't like to wear makeup, and her brother didn't approve of her wearing it. He said that it attracted unwanted attention to her. She smiled faintly. Zechs was extremely protective of her. She grabbed the white wrap on her bed and draped it across her shoulders. Picking up her small white handbag, Relena went downstairs where her brother and Noin were waiting.  
  
Downstairs Zechs was fixing the tie on his tuxedo. Relena had to admit her brother looked as dashing as ever. A limousine was waiting for them outside. All three of got in, and off they went to have an "enjoyable evening."  



	3. The Party

Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to do this for chapter 1. Anyway I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing. I must warn you that since this is AU, everyone is going to be slightly/totally OOC. Also, I like to use a lot of dialogue. It's how I write. Oh, one more thing. Sylvia isn't going to be a good guy or gal in this story. She's going to be Relena's rival in some way. I bet you can guess what. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and suggestions are welcome.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The party and auction were at the Noventa estate. From what Zechs had gathered from his sources, Noventa was an incredibly wealthy and powerful man. No match to Zechs, of course. The drive was not long because soon the estate loomed in the distance. Zechs was slightly amazed at the acreage of the place. Noventa sure did know how to flaunt his wealth. Zechs was quite the opposite. When he had decided to move to New Port, he had found a three story Victorian mansion in the countryside that was only a half-hour drive from the city. The land surrounding it was minimal. He had a garden designed to resemble the one that the Sank Kingdom had. Relena had loved that garden. Anyway, the limo pulled into the long driveway, and before Zechs knew it, the car had arrived at the door, and standing in the front was Marshall Noventa. Zechs glanced at his sister and smiled a tad. She was cool, calm and collected as always.  
  
The car stopped, and an attendant came around to open the door. Zechs stepped out and helped Noin out. Suddenly flashes of light went off around them. There were reporters and camera crews surrounding them. Zechs frowned slightly at the sight. He was not happy with this. He held out his hand to stop Relena from exiting the limo. With a nod of his head, men in black suits came out of nowhere and formed a chain that held back the reporters. Finally, Relena was able to come out. She did not appear to be worried about the paparazzi. Together the three of them walked up to the front door.  
  
Marshall Noventa smiled warmly and extended his hand to Zechs as they came up the steps. He prayed silently that this night will turn out well. "Ah, Mr. Marquise, it's a great pleasure to finally to be able to meet you. Welcome to my home. I'm very glad that you were able to come."  
  
Zechs glanced at the hand before shaking it. "It's nice to be here, Noventa, but I must say that I am disappointed." His impassive expression was pasted across his face.  
  
"Disappointed?" Noventa swallowed visibly. He knew it was not wise to displease Zechs Marquise. "How so?"  
  
Zechs didn't reply. Instead he turned and gestured at the two women next to him. "This is my colleague, Lucrezia Noin and my ward, Relena Dorlian." Noin smiled at the elderly man while Relena simply nodded barely.  
  
Noventa smiled but not forgetting to notice that Zechs had not answer his question. This could be bad. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please come in. I'll introduce you to my daughter, Sylvia." He stepped out the way to let them enter and followed them.  
  
The room that they entered was enormous and lavishly decorated. Light danced across the marble floors, bouncing off the chandeliers. Music was playing softly, and guests were chatting and gossiping. In the back of the room there were display cases filled with the items to be auctioned. Relena noticed that a small group of girls about her age coming toward them. They were all decked out in the latest fashion gowns. Now remember that Relena doesn't have friends her own age since she never actually went to school. Of course Relena had no prospect of making any friends. They were irrelevant in her eyes. The girls stopped at Noventa's side, and Relena noticed the girl with long blond hair similar to her own that was closest to Noventa seemed to be the leader of the group. Noin glanced over at Relena and saw her regarding the girls in front of them with a cool eye. She smiled; understanding that Relena wasn't about to make friends with them.  
  
"This is my daughter, Sylvia," Noventa said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.   
"My dear, I'll like you to meet Mr. Zechs Marquise, Lucrezia Noin, and Relena Dorlian." He gestured at them respectively.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Sylvia said, smiling and giving a small curtsy. Something in her eyes flicked as she looked at Relena.  
  
"Sylvia, why don't you and your friends show Relena around? That is if you don't mind, Mr. Marquise. There are some things I would like to discuss with you," Noventa explained. He tried to look as sincere as he could.  
  
"Very well." Zechs turned to Relena. "I'll send Noin to return with you when it's time for the auction. Stay out of trouble, Relena." It was a little inside message between the two of them. Zechs always said it whenever she goes off by herself. It meant for her to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Relena had a knack of drawing attention from unwanted admirers. Zechs didn't like admirers around her. It was that protective streak in him.  
  
"Always, brother," Relena replied, putting a little stress on the last word. She deliberately did that of course. Zechs nodded in response and walked off with Noventa and Noin.  
  
As they walked, Noventa couldn't help but wonder why she said that. Didn't Zechs say she was his ward? So why call him brother? Noin noticed the puzzled expression on his face and smiled. "Those two like to do that," she explained.  
  
"I practically raised her. She likes to think of me as her brother, and I don't mind thinking of her as a sister," Zechs replied. He picked up two glasses of champagne as a waiter with a tray full of it walked by and handed one to Noin. He took a sip and turned the conversation, successfully ending the discussion on Relena.  
  
On the other side of the room, Relena was about to be acquainted with some annoying girls in her perspective. She remained silent as Sylvia introduced her friends. Each of them had the exact same dress as Sylvia but in different colors. Relena wasn't big on the latest fashion, but in her eyes those weren't exactly tasteful. They were long with a flowing skirt and puffy sleeves and a big bow on the back. Four of them were bombarding Relena with questions.  
  
"So Relena how do you like New Port so far?" the girl named Stephanie asked. She had on the red version of the dress. Her brown hair was pulled back with a clip.  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked another girl called Melissa with the green dress. She had short black hair and vibrant blue eyes.  
  
"Who was that woman with Zechs Marquise?" questioned a girl named Amy with curly light brown hair and black dress.  
  
"What's it like to live with him?" inquired Michelle. She had dark blond hair and the blue dress.  
  
"Girls, girls. Allow Relena a chance to answer at least," Sylvia interrupted. She smiled sweetly at Relena with her hands on her hips. She had on the white form of the dress. Her long blond was left free to hang against her back.  
  
Relena didn't say anything. Instead she merely looked at the girls. Her eyes remained expressionless like always. She noticed the display cases in the back and with a cool voice, she said, "Excuse me." She didn't show it, but Relena couldn't stand being with those girls for some reason. She brushed past them, leaving them in shock.  
  
Stephanie gaped at Relena as she moved away. The others had similar expressions. They couldn't believe that Relena just walked away from them. They considered themselves at the top of the social class, and anyone who offended them lost any social power they had. In other words they were snobs. Of course they would never admit that.  
  
"Well, that was rude," Amy declared, crossing her arms. "I can't believe she just blew us off. Who does she think she is?"  
  
"Now girls, I'm sure that she was just overwhelmed. I'm mean she just moved here, and we overran her with questions," Sylvia said. She picked up her skirt and started to walk over to Relena. The others followed wide mouthed.  
  
"Are you defending someone who hasn't been checked out, Sylvia?" Stephanie accused. "Well, that would be a first."  
  
Sylvia scowled at her tall friend and explained, "I meant that we're probably going to need her. Someone like her would greatly complement our group, and it's up to us to show her around. We don't want her to fall into someone else's clutches, now do we?" She saw Relena standing next to the glass display cases and started to move to her.  
  
"What's so special about her?" asked Michelle. She stayed back with the rest of the girls. "Besides the fact that she lives with Zechs Marquise?"  
  
Relena noticed the girls standing several feet away from her. She sighed inwardly. She wasn't in the mood to talk to bantering girls or answer any questions. The girl named Sylvia came sauntering up next to her. Relena ignored her and continued to assess the items in the display. She had no time for meaningless talk. Obviously Sylvia had other ideas.  
  
Sylvia cleared her throat quietly. Relena didn't turn around. She cleared her throat again. No response. She started to get annoyed. She didn't like to be ignored especially by people who obviously didn't know their place. "Excuse me, Miss Dorlian?" Relena finally turned to look at her.  
  
"May I help you with something, Miss Noventa?" Relena questioned coolly. Her cold eyes pierced into the other girl's eyes.  
  
Sylvia blinked slightly flustered but quickly regained her superior air. She wasn't about to let some new girl push her around. She pasted on a fake smile and said, "Forgive my friends. They can be quite a bother sometime." She motioned the others to come nearer. "I'm sure you don't mind answering a few questions, right? You're probably used to it."  
  
Suddenly some of Zechs' advice came into Relena's mind. 'Answer only the questions pertinent to the present time.' Relena thought carefully before nodding faintly. It wouldn't hurt to answer some questions she supposed.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Sylvia, clasping her hands together. "So where are you from?"  
  
"I moved here from Geneva," was the simple response. Relena continued without them asking. "I cannot give an accurate opinion on a place that I have lived in for only a day. The woman is a colleague of my guardian, and I find living with him quite comfortable. Are there any other questions?"  
  
Silence followed Relena's quick reply, and then the five shook their heads simultaneously. Then Sylvia spoke up. "Well, that was quick. You know, I think we're going to be great friends. We can show..."  
  
"I have no intention of befriending you," Relena interrupted evenly. Her blue eyes maintained its chilliness.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sylvia said. Did she hear wrong? Relena didn't want to be friends with them? That couldn't be possible.  
  
"I have no intention of befriending you or your friends," repeated Relena slowly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Noin coming toward them.  
  
Sylvia laughed aloud. It was a hesitant laugh. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"I never joke," replied the chilly voice. Relena felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and turned around. Noin was standing with a small smile on her face.  
  
"It's time for the auction, Relena. We mustn't keep Zechs waiting," Noin said. She looped her arm through Relena's, and together they walked away from an outraged Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia glared at Relena who strolled away as if nothing happened. She couldn't believe it! Someone rejected her. No one has ever dared to reject her. She was Sylvia Noventa, the most popular girl in school and in society.  
  
"Can you believe that girl? Really who does she think she is?" Amy said to no one in particular.  
  
"She had better not be coming to our school," declared Stephanie. "Or else there's going to be trouble." Suddenly there was an announcement that the auction was starting. All five of the girls started to walk toward the theater where the auction was being held.  
  
People were whispering as they found their tables. The auctioneer was setting up the stage for the first items. In one of the darker corners, Relena and Noin seated themselves with Zechs. He had requested a more secluded spot for them. Zechs noticed the small smile on Noin as they sat down. He leaned in and whispered to Noin, "What happened?"  
  
Noin leaned in as well. "It seems that Relena has made some enemies with those girls," she whispered back and leaned back in her chair.  
  
Zechs looked over at his sister. She was looking at the stage where the first items up for bid were placed. She seemed to be searching for something. Zechs smirked. Relena had found something she wanted. "Anything catch your interest, little soror?" (soror means sister in Latin)  
  
Relena looked back at her brother and said, "I wouldn't mind adding another doll to my collection." She turned her attention back to the stage as the auctioneer began the bidding. She heard a husky laugh behind and smiled faintly to herself. Relena may seem very cold to people, but she does have emotions; she just doesn't like to show them. As Zechs taught her, it was easier to stay detached from things.  
  
The items up for bid went by quickly, and soon the auctioneer pulled out the last item, a porcelain doll that caught several people's attention including Sylvia. She smiled as the auctioneer described it and whispered something to her father. Noventa nodded and handed her a paddle. She giggled and waited for the auctioneer to finish the description. This didn't go by unnoticed by Relena.  
  
"All right, people. What can I get for this seventeenth century doll crafted ever so delicately by the famous John Lane?" the auctioneer declared loudly. "How about we start at $10,000? Do I hear a $10,000?"  
  
A paddle went up, and the bidding began. It continued for about ten minutes until it was down to Sylvia and a bald gentleman. Relena watched and listened closely to their bids. They bested each other by $5000 each time. Soon whispers commenced as the bid went up to $450,000. The doll was obviously a wanted object.  
  
"I thought you wanted the doll," Noin whispered to Relena who hadn't made a bid yet.  
  
"Limit, brother?" Relena asked softly.  
  
"Your choice, Relena. Your choice," replied Zechs with a little smile. He leaned back and waited for the fireworks to begin.  
  
"All right, do we have $500,000?" the auctioneer nearly shouted.  
  
Sylvia lifted up her paddle and grinned smugly at the bald man who finally shook his head and gave up. She smiled triumphantly.  
  
"All right, do we have a higher bid?" asked the auctioneer. Silence. "$500K going once, $500K going twice..."  
  
"One million," interrupted a clear but quiet feminine voice from a corner.   
  
Collective gasps sprang up, and heads turned to look at who made the outrageous bid. The auctioneer's mouth dropped opened. There was no one who was going to outbid that. Sylvia with fury in her eyes turned around to look for whoever made that bid. Whoever it was, she was dead. Her eyes rested upon Relena and flared up even more. Relena saw the astonished gazes on her but stayed composed of course. She also saw the enraged look from Sylvia and almost smiled. Almost.  
  
"Bravo, Relena," Zechs said with a small wicked smile. "Excellent strategy. I'm proud of you." He pushed back his chair and got up. Offering his arm to Noin who promptly took it, he looked back at Relena. "Let's collect your prize." Relena stood up and followed the couple out.  
  
The auctioneer finally found his voice and stuttered, "The auction is officially over. Thank you and enjoy the party." He slowly left the stage, scratching his head. He couldn't believe such a bid for a John Lane doll. They weren't that good.  
  
Conversations started up again as people began to pour into the ballroom. Music soon filled the room as people began to dance. A man walked up to Zechs with the doll in a glass case. Zechs wrote out the check and directed the man to deliver it to his house. He turned and looked at Relena who remained poised even though people were glancing her. They couldn't believe that he had let her spend one million dollars on a doll.  
  
"How about we stay until a little after midnight and then leave?" Noin suggested after staying quiet for most of the time.  
  
"An excellent idea, my dear," replied Zechs. Then the orchestra began to play a waltz. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand, and Noin placed her in his with a sweet smile. Together they walked out to the dance floor.  
  
Relena couldn't help but grin to herself. When Zechs had first introduced her to Noin, Relena didn't exactly like her right off the bat. Now she saw that those two complement each other completely.  
  
True to his words, Zechs excused themselves from the party a little after midnight. He had enough of socializing that would last him for some time. He bid farewell and good night to the guests and Noventa and got into the limo. Inside it, he let out a deep breath.  
  
"That went well, wouldn't you say Noin?"  
  
"Quite well," she replied, snuggling up next to him. She looked at Relena, expectantly.  
  
Relena looked at them both and sighed softly. "It was an 'enjoyable evening.'"  
  
Laughter filled the limo as it took them back home.  



	4. The New School

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I simply borrow the characters once in a while.  
Note: This chapter may seem long and tedious, but I already wrote it and I don't want to start over.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A week after the party Relena started school at St. Gabriel's Institution. At first, Relena didn't really like the idea. She had been tutored all her life and going to a school sounded mediocre. She didn't have anything against schools just she didn't interact well with others if you haven't noticed. Even Zechs wasn't exactly pleased, but Noin said that it was necessary for girls her age to actually go to school. Zechs relented after juggling the pros and cons. He still wasn't very happy about it, but the decision was made, and Relena was going to high school.  
  
The first rays of the sun woke Relena from a deep slumber. The house was silent except for the bustling on the first floor. Relena yawned and got out of bed. It was the literally the first day of school for her, and it left her feeling a bit nervous not that she would show her anxiety. Twenty minutes later she was downstairs in her new uniform waiting for Zechs and Noin to come down for breakfast. On the dot at six thirty they came walking into the dining room. They weren't surprised to see Relena already up. She always woke up before them.  
  
"Good morning, Relena. Are you ready for school?" Noin asked, taking a seat at the table as Pagan brought out breakfast. Not hearing a reply, Noin glanced at her. Relena was unusually quiet this morning. "Relena, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," came the monotone response. Noin didn't seem convinced but didn't pursue the problem. She knew that Relena didn't like to discuss her feelings.  
  
Silence swept over the room. Everyone ate in peacefully quiet. This wasn't unusual. They weren't exactly talkative people at meal times. It was better for each of them to sit there with their thoughts unless there was something that needed to be discuss.  
  
At seven Relena grabbed her bag while Zechs and Noin collected their briefcases. Pagan waited for them outside in the car. A few minutes later he began to drive them into the city. Zechs had set up office in the center of the city. It was convenient for him since an Alliance base and St. Gabriel were not far away.  
  
The drive to the school was quiet as usual except for Zechs conversing on the vid-phone. He wanted to make sure everything was set up and running smoothly before he came to the office. When the school came into sight, Zechs said, "I'll talk to you later, Steve. I'll be at the office in ten minutes." He shut the vid-phone as the car pulled into the school's cobblestone driveway.  
  
Relena glanced out the darkened windows. She could see other students on the commons, walking to class and arriving at the school. There were no other cars except for theirs pulling up the driveway. She unconsciously tightened her grip on her bag. Zechs noticed her reaction and cleared his throat. Relena looked over at her brother.  
  
"Pagan will be here to pick you up when school lets out. You are to go straight home and begin your other lessons. Is that clear?" he ordered softly. He never raised his voice when he gave Relena instructions. She still was his little sister no matter what.  
  
She nodded as the car pulled to a stop in front of the school's main office. Pagan came around and opened the door for her. She stepped out into the morning sun and felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and looked into the face of her brother.  
  
"Remember, Relena," he said softly, squeezing her arm a little.  
  
"I will, Milliardo," Relena replied equally soft with a small smile. She couldn't help it as she held her bag and walked away with her head held up high.  
  
  
A group of boys under the shade of a willow tree not too far away from the front doors were waiting for school to start. One of the boys sitting noticed the black Mercedes parked in the front. He nudged the boy lying next to him. The other boy opened his eyes and glared at his braided-hair friend. (Guess who they are)  
  
"It looks like we got an addition to our school," the boy said, ignoring the glare. He watched as a girl with long honey blond hair step out of the car. His mouth dropped opened as he stared at the girl. She was gorgeous!  
  
"Pick up your mouth before that woman of your sees you staring at another," a boy with black hair pulled into a tight tail said, leaning against the tree.  
  
A fair-haired boy suddenly laughed, quickly putting his hand over his mouth to cover the rude gesture he made. Another boy with brown hair remained silent as he watched his two friends argue. A common thing between those two. You can't do anything but watch.  
  
"I was simply admiring her beauty. Something you would never do," the boy retorted.  
  
"I don't stare at every single woman that passes by and end with a bump on my head each time," the other boy barked back.  
  
"Well, at least I call them by their names instead of calling them by their gender," the boy with the braid shot back.  
  
The black-haired boy growled and started to walk toward his friend. The blond one quickly stood up and blocked his path.  
  
"I think we better go to class, or else we'll be late," he declared. He grabbed the boy with the braid and started to half-drag him to class. The rest of the them followed except for the one who was lying down. He was watching the girl until she went inside. His Prussian blue eyes narrowed as she disappeared into the school. He got up and followed the boys.  
  
Relena walked into a busy corridor, brushing past students hurrying to class. She needed to find the principal's office. Several boy students offered to help her, but she glared at them and continued on her way. Relena wasn't happy to be here when she saw so many students. She wished that she was at home with her tutors as she stopped in front of the office. ( Relena may be rich, but she isn't spoiled like others. She liked to be tutored because they allowed her to be free and flexible. Relena liked to be an outsider as she learned over the years. It kept her safe. ) She put on a neutral face and walked in. The office was quiet compared to the activity outside. Several faculty members were moving about, and a secretary was answering calls next to the principal's office. She walked up to the desk and waited for the secretary to finish her calls.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll make sure that Miss Une gets your message. Thank you, sir, and have a good day," the secretary said. She hung up and looked up at the girl standing in front of her, patiently. "Hello, there. May I help you?"  
  
"I'm a new student," Relena replied. "My name is Relena Dorlian."  
  
Surprise registered on the elderly woman's face. "Oh, Miss Une is waiting for you. Here let me tell her." The woman pushed the intercom button. There was some static and a woman's voice came on.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Sara?"  
  
"Miss Une, Relena Dorlian is here."  
  
There was shuffling and a crash, and suddenly the door opened. A woman in a blue dress suit with brown hair pulled into a tight bun quickly stepped out. She had a huge smile on her face. She clasped both of her hands around Relena's and shook them. "Relena Dorlian, welcome to St. Gabriel. I've been waiting for you. Sara, find Miss Dorlian's schedule, and I'll show her to her first class."  
  
"Thank you, but that isn't necessary. I am familiar with the grounds," Relena informed the tall woman in front of her who seemed a bit too enthusiastic to help her. She took the schedule handed to her.  
  
"Nonsense! Let's see here. You have Sister Teresa for your first three classes," Miss Une said. "Let me show you the way." She opened the door and waited for Relena.  
  
Relena frowned inwardly. She was getting too much attention. Relena didn't like that. Still, she had to obey higher authority. She followed Miss Une to her first class. The halls were quiet as Miss Une led her down them. Relena looked at her surroundings, partially listening to Miss Une lecture on the history of the school. The lavish environment didn't surprise Relena. St. Gabriel was the most elite private school in the country. Many wealthy parents sent their children here for proper training into the elite class. Also, the school did have an excellent and strict curriculum. Relena was sure that she wasn't the only prodigy here.  
  
"Well, here we are. Wait here for one moment, please," Miss Une said. She stepped inside the classroom, and several moments later came out with a nun. "This is Sister Teresa. Sister, this is Relena Dorlian. Miss Dorlian is new here."  
  
The elderly nun smiled gently as she looked at the beautiful young girl. She could see the intelligence in her eyes and something else. This was a special girl. "Hello, Relena. Come in, and I'll introduce you to the class."  
  
Miss Une excused herself, and Relena followed the sister in. The talking settled down a bit as they walked up to the front. (The classroom is the same as the one when Heero went to Relena's school. You know the one that looks like an amphitheater. ) Relena stood patiently next to Sister Teresa. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sylvia and her friends. This was going to be a long stay in New Port.  
  
"Hey, Sylvia. Look who's here," Stephanie whispered, gesturing with her head.  
  
Sylvia stopped talking to Amy and looked down. She gaped at the sight as rage filled her. She couldn't believe what she saw. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"It looks like she's going to join our class," Amy said with disgust.  
  
"Well, all I can say is that she had better stay out of my way," Sylvia scowled, looking at Relena with bitterness in her eyes.  
  
Sister Teresa clapped her hands to silence the class. "All right, class, settle down. I'll like to introduce a new student this semester. This is Relena Dorlian, and I'm sure you that all of you will make her feel welcome. Relena, why don't you take that seat in the third row?" She gestured at the empty one next to a blue-black haired girl.  
  
Relena walked up the stairs all the while noticing the stares she was getting from everyone especially the boys. It was like they've never seen a girl before. She also noticed the heated looks from Sylvia. Relena ignored them and sat down.   
  
The girl next to her smiled and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Hilde Schbeiker." Relena didn't reply. She kept a cool expression and her attention at the front. Hilde was slightly taken back by the chilly dismissal. She wasn't used to being rejected since she considered herself a lot friendlier than others as she looked over at Sylvia. Hilde was surprised to see an angry look on the girl's face. She turned her attention back to the lecture before she got into trouble.  
  
Relena tried to concentrate on the lecture. She could feel the glances at her and the stares especially one in the back. She could feel it piercing into her as if it was looking for something. Relena didn't try to look at who it was. Instead she concentrated on Sister Teresa's sermon. Her first three classes were in the same room, and after the classes there was a hour-long lunch break. Students were allowed to leave campus to eat. After lunch they returned to a different classroom with a different teacher but the same students. The school wasn't very big with a few hundred students per grade.  
  
"All right. That's enough for today. Since it's the first day back from vacation, I'm shouldn't assign any work tonight," Sister Teresa declared and cheers went up around the room. "But I'm afraid I have to." Groans replaced the cheers. Sister Teresa smiled and said, "For tonight I would like all of you to write a two-page essay on the recent issuance of the new education bill. Get started on it unless you want more."  
  
More groans as they started to take out paper and pens. Soon the bell rang, and students started to file out for lunch. Relena collected her things and followed the others out. Many upper classmen with cars left campus to eat while many others stayed. Students went to eat in the cafeteria or on the commons. Relena saw a bench not far off from the willow tree and headed straight for it. It seemed like a quiet place to have her lunch and read.   
  
Hilde saw the new girl head straight for the bench as she walked over to where her friends were. The rather large group made of boys and girls were settled underneath the willow tree, their usual spot for lunch. She plopped down next to her boyfriend, Duo Maxwell who immediately gave her a kiss on the lips. Hilde looked around at her friends and their boyfriends.   
  
Midii Une (no relation to Miss Une of course) was leaning against her boyfriend, Trowa Barton. Trowa was a tall brown haired boy with bangs that covered his face, leaving one emerald eye uncovered. Midii wasn't as tall, but her light blond hair and light green eyes complemented Trowa and his quiet nature. Quatre Raberba Winner was sitting with his arms wrapped around Dorothy Catalonia. Both of them were the same height with the same color hair, blond. Quatre looked like an angel sometimes with his blond hair and blue eyes and cherub-like smile, and people wonder why he would ever date Dorothy. Sometimes she seemed like a devil in disguise.  
  
The next couple was Wufei Chang and Sally Po. Those two had to be the most unexpected couple around. They argued constantly, but underneath that they really loved each other. They were both Chinese except Sally had dark blond hair. Her mother was an American who married a Chinese officer. Sometimes Hilde didn't understand why Sally puts up with Wufei. He always calls her woman instead her name. Hilde glanced over at the boy sitting quietly by himself who seemed to be contemplating something. Heero Yuy was definitely the loner of the group. He didn't have a girlfriend, and he hasn't dated since he came here three years ago. Duo was constantly trying to hook up his best friend with girls, but Heero always declined. She noticed that Heero was looking over at the new girl and that Sylvia and her groupies were walking toward them.  
  
"Oh, great. Here comes Miss-I'm-so-perfect-so-date-me and her little clones," Duo muttered under his breath. Hilde giggled softly at his remark.  
  
"Hi, guys," Sylvia greeted sweetly. She looked at the girls with disgust. "And others."  
  
"What do you want, Sylvia?" Midii asked first. When it came down to confrontations between the two groups, she was always the first to speak up for their group. "You're disturbing us."  
  
Sylvia ignored the disdainful looks she was getting. She turned her brilliant smile at Heero who was staring at something. "So, Heero, I was wondering if you would like to take me out this Friday night. There's this new club downtown." He didn't reply. Instead he kept on staring at whatever he was staring at. Sylvia turned to see what it was, and her face twisted into a scowl. Heero was looking at Relena who staring back. 'How dare she look at my guy!' she thought. She picked up her feet and marched over to Relena.  
  
"Uh-oh! Guys, I think we should help that girl," Quatre suggested as he watched Sylvia and her group head toward Relena.  
  
"She can take care of herself," Heero said suddenly, continuing to watch Relena. Eight heads gaped at his sudden remark. They were shocked! Heero rarely said anything if at all sometimes. Heero paid no attention to his friends' astonished faces. He continued looking at Relena even though she had looked away.  
  
  
Relena sat quietly eating her lunch and reading her book. After a while she felt someone staring at her. She wasn't sure if she should locate whoever it was because Zechs had taught her to not appear too conscious of her surroundings. Soon she couldn't help it and looked up from her book. Her eyes searched around her until they settled on the group under the willow tree. She unconsciously let out inaudible gasp. A boy with unruly dark brown hair and the deepest Prussian blue eyes that she had ever seen was looking at her with the most intense gaze she ever felt. ( I love those eyes. *Sigh* ) Relena couldn't help but stare back at him and feel vulnerable. 'Those eyes,' she thought. 'Those eyes.' She quickly broke the gaze and looked down at her book. "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. She gripped her book and tried to calm her nerves. This wasn't like her. She never showed any weakness before.  
  
Hearing footsteps, Relena snapped open her eyes and looked up. Standing before her was Sylvia and her friends. Sylvia had her hands on her hips with a furious look on her face. "What do you think you're doing?" No response. Her temper flared up even more. "Stay away from him. He's mine, got it?" She glared at Relena menacingly  
  
Relena glared back, her eyes ice cold. She was not in the mood to deal with these spoiled brats. She stood up and grabbed her things. 'Cool, calm, and collected, Relena,' she told herself. Relena knew her cool expression was starting to deteriorate and it was all because of that boy. What was going on with her? "Get out of my way," Relena said in a slow deadly tone. Her icy blue eyes matched her voice.  
  
Sylvia stepped back at her sound of her voice. She could feel fear creeping up along her back. Relena's voice struck something in her. She felt her throat closing up as she stepped back further. Relena narrowed her eyes and brushed past her.  
  
Melissa touched Sylvia's arm, and Sylvia let out a little scream. "Ahhh!" she yelped, flinching at the sudden touch.  
  
"Are you okay, Sylvia?" Michelle asked with concern written across her face.  
  
"Yeah, I...I'm fine," she replied. She quickly composed herself and flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "Let's go back inside." Sylvia nearly ran back into the school with her friends behind her.  
  
Laughter surrounded the group under the willow tree. Duo was laughing the hardest as he watched those girls practically trip over themselves, trying to get inside. "Oh, man, did you guys see that look on her? It looked like she stared at Death right in the face." He kept on laughing.  
  
Hilde was giggling along with the rest of the girls as the guys were laughing. Even Trowa was smiling. It was a funny sight. The only one who wasn't laughing was Heero. Duo was the first to stop laughing at the poor girls and looked at Heero. He followed Heero's gaze to Relena who had stopped just outside the doors.  
  
Relena could feel his eyes on her back. What was he staring at? She glanced over her shoulder and met his gaze. Those Prussian blue eyes were searching for something. Then he smirked at her. Relena's eyes almost widened, and she nearly ran into the building herself. Heero's smirk grew wider as he gazed after her.  
  
Once inside the building, Relena leaned against a pillar, closing her eyes. After a while she felt her nerves calming. Opening her eyes, she thought to herself, 'I almost lost complete control of myself. What's going on with me?' Her eyes narrowed as she saw the boy in her mind again. 'Who is that guy?'  



	5. The Fight and the Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only wish I did.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It has been two weeks since Relena started school. Over the two weeks she practiced mediating to control herself. She was determined not to be unraveled when she saw that boy, and she found a new place to eat lunch. True to her nature, Relena kept to herself. Not many people came near her after that incident with Sylvia. Relena was certain that Sylvia had started the rumors about her. Of course Relena didn't care, and it was better that way. No one dared to bother her except that girl who sat next to her and her group of friends. For some reason they didn't seem to be intimidated by Relena's chilly disposition. Relena tried to avoid that boy as much as possible. She didn't see him again, but she could feel his presence around her. Relena remembered his eyes, eyes that haunt her whenever she closed hers.  
  
Anyway, it was Friday afternoon and the last class of the day. Relena was in the gym with her class. Today they were practicing their fencing skills. Relena sat by herself in the corner, watching her classmates poke at each other. Girls to one side and boys on the other. She glanced over at her sensei who was helping two girls. She sighed silently. This was a waste of time in her mind. Relena continued to read her book, ignoring the stares that she was getting from everyone.  
  
On the other side of the room, Dorothy Catalonia was practicing with Hilde. The dark-haired girl blocked the forward thrust by the blond girl, but she missed the next one.  
  
"Point!" Dorothy declared. She pulled back her sword and grinned at her friend.  
  
Hilde pulled off her mask and made a face. "That's not fair. You're an expert; I'm not," she whined. She put down her sword and mask and wiped her face with a towel.  
  
"Practice makes perfect, Hilde," Dorothy quoted their sensei's favorite saying, taking off her mask. She glanced over at Relena who was still reading her book. "Doesn't that girl do anything but read?"  
  
Hilde looked over at Relena. "Come on, Dorothy. Relena's not so bad, and she's doing pretty good even with all those nasty rumors about her which we know aren't true."  
  
Dorothy continued to watch Relena. "Hey, some of them may be true. Like the one about her being sent here because she couldn't stay at her old school."  
  
"You can't say that. After all, you know who started those rumors," Hilde said. She tilted her head toward the group of girls, giggling and flirting with the boys.  
  
Dorothy pretended to gagged at the sight, and Hilde laughed. She looked at Relena again and sighed. Relena was really a nice girl in Dorothy's eyes. She didn't seem cold to Dorothy just prim and proper. Dorothy was sort of like Relena when she first came here. "Hey, let's go say hi to her," Dorothy suddenly said after Hilde stopped laughing. "I think I'll challenge her, too." She moved toward the aloof girl.   
  
"That won't be fair. The only who can beat you is Heero," Hilde reminded her blond friend. She followed after Dorothy. They stopped in front of Relena who didn't seem to notice them. "Hi, Relena. Why aren't you practicing?"  
  
Relena looked up at the two girls standing before her. They were smiling. Her eyes narrowed slightly. What did they want? "May I help you something?"  
  
They looked at each other. The blond one smiled even more. "I was wondering if you would like to have a little duel."  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Dorothy wasn't about to give up. She was determined to get this girl doing something. "Come on, Relena. Just a little duel. I promise to go easy on you," Dorothy persisted, a little louder. It caught the others' attention.  
  
Relena noticed everyone stopping their practices to look over at them. She did not like this. This girl was drawing attention to her. She hated attention. One more refusal. "I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Come on, Relena. You don't want others to think you're too scared to fight," Dorothy said even louder. That really caught everyone's interest.  
  
One last refusal. "I don't wish to harm your reputation." Relena could hear everyone gasp at her statement. They were obviously surprise at Relena for thinking that she could beat Dorothy, one of the best swordsman (woman) in the school and the country.  
  
Dorothy simply smiled a Cheshire-like smile. "Oh, don't worry about that. So how 'bout it? I challenge you to a duel."  
  
The sensei came over with a sword and a mask. "Yes, Relena. I would like to see how advanced your skills are, and Dorothy here is the perfect one to test them." He handed them both to her.  
  
Relena stared warily at them before she took them. She couldn't disobey. She placed her book down and put on the mask. She followed Dorothy out onto the mat. Everyone gathered to a side to watch the match. They knew that Dorothy was one of the best at their school, and it was always interesting to see whom she challenged next. Dorothy picked up her sword and faced Relena who didn't seem to be worried. As always, she had on an emotionless expression. (Now be warned. I don't really know how to describe a fencing match, so just go with me please. )  
  
"All right. Swords together," the sensei said. The swords touched. "And begin." He quickly stepped out of the way.  
  
Dorothy made the first attack by thrusting forward. Relena dodged the blow. Dorothy kept on attacking Relena who blocked or dodged each thrust. The only sounds were the clinking of swords and the shuffling of feet. People started whispering as the match went on.  
  
"Aren't you going to attack?" Dorothy nearly shouted, throwing another thrust that nearly hit Relena on the arm. She threw another thrust.  
  
"I'm betting on Dorothy," Michelle whispered to Sylvia as they watched avidly.  
  
"Who else? She's definitely not going to win," Sylvia whispered back of course meaning Relena who continued to block the attacks.  
  
Relena quickly rolled away from the attack and then went on the offensive. All her defensive skills helped her understand how Dorothy's moves. She threw thrust after thrust at Dorothy who blocked and dodged them. Then suddenly Dorothy had Relena backed into a corner with their swords clashed together.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Dorothy asked with a smug little smile.  
  
Those icy blue eyes narrowed. "Surrender is not an option." Relena quickly forced Dorothy back. Dorothy stepped back slightly surprised, and Relena took advantage of that. She bent down and threw one last attack and CRACK! Her sword went through Dorothy's glass mask. (Think of the time when Heero was fighting with that guy from Relena's school and his sword went the mask, causing the sword to break or was it when he was fighting Dorothy? ) Anyway the sword went through the mask and shattered. The sword, not the mask.  
  
Everyone gasped as Dorothy fell back onto the mat with metal shards surrounding her. Heads turned to look at Relena who straightened and glanced down at Dorothy who was completely shocked.  
  
"I warned you," she said simply. Relena dropped the hilt of the sword which was the only thing left of the sword. She walked over to the corner and picked up her book and walked away.  
  
The sensei woke up from his trance and dismissed the class, but everyone just stood there. He picked up the broken sword and stared at it as if he never saw a broken fencing sword before. Then he stared after Relena who was already gone.  
  
"Are you okay, Dorothy?" Hilde asked, helping up her fallen friend.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," she replied, holding onto Hilde's arm for support and taking off the broken mask. Dorothy couldn't believe what just happened. Relena had defeated her and with style. She looked at the mask and knew that Relena wasn't who she appeared to be. "That girl is strong. I don't know a lot of people that can shatter a metal sword."  
  
"Well, Dorothy, I guess you can add another mark on the lost column. It looks like there's another person who can beat you besides Heero," Hilde declared.  
  
"I wonder how Relena would do against Heero," Dorothy wondered aloud. Then everyone started talking about it. They also wondered how Relena would do against the best swordsman at their school.  
  
Heero was well known for his excellent skills with the sword among other things. When he first came to St. Gabriel, he wasn't who he appeared to be as well. He ignored everyone like Relena until he met Duo Maxwell and his friends. Heero became friends with the cheery boy and that surprised everyone since Heero was so hard to get to know. He was still cool and distant, but as time went by, everyone attributed that as part of Heero's personality.  
  
Now as for Relena, her little victory brought on a lot of attention for the next several days. People began to recognize her as the girl who defeated Dorothy Catalonia in a duel. They would smile and say hello to her whenever she walked by in the halls and in classroom. The rumors about her disintegrated almost instantly. They weren't about to cross her path since they knew that she could shish kebob them if she wanted to. Relena grew very annoyed and uncomfortable with all the interest around her. She was to stay as inconspicuous as possible. She still stayed cool and distant from the other students, and they would wonder if she had any emotions. Everyone could swear that they had never seen her smile once.  
  
Soon it was one week after the duel, and Relena was getting extremely frustrated. She had talked it over with Zechs, but he just smiled and shook his head. He couldn't help her not with the problems that he was having with the Alliance. It seemed that they were able to uncover some information on Relena from ten years ago. He wanted to have extra guards to watch over Relena, but she wouldn't allow it. She could take care of herself, she said. That didn't exactly thrill Zechs, but he respected her wishes. In fact, Relena was getting impatient with Zechs. She wanted him to carry out his plan, but he said that it wasn't ready. They had to wait a little while longer.  
  
  
It was Friday afternoon, and school was over. Everyone had left except for some teachers and Relena. Pagan had called earlier and said that he would be late in picking her up. He would call when he was coming. Zechs had some errands for him to run. So, Relena waited for him in a hidden part of the forest that surrounded the school. The school was located near the outskirts of the city and had woods surrounding it. She had found it by accident when she was exploring the forest at lunch. The hidden spot was a small clearing that had a little pond and an old wooden bench. Relena thought that it had probably been a secret retreat for someone. Well, it was hers now. It was hidden pretty well from sight which suited her just fine.  
  
Relena sat on the bench reading when her overly active senses picked up on something. She didn't appear to be doing anything but reading; however, she could feel someone nearby. She stretched out her senses, using the skills that Zechs had taught her. Suddenly Relena let out an almost inaudibly gasp. It was him! She could feel his presence somewhere. Thanks to her recent meditation sessions, Relena's expression didn't falter. She pretended to keep on reading all the while searching out where he was. 'Where are you?' she thought to herself. Relena knew that he was here, hiding somewhere. 'All right, let's try this.'  
  
All of a sudden Relena looked up and with in a clear, calm voice she said, "You know, it's not polite to stare at people. So wherever you are, do come out. There's really no need to hide anymore. I know you're here."  
  
Off to the side, Relena heard some rustling, and she turned her head to look. And guess who came out. Heero Yuy with the same smirk that he gave her on her first day here. With his arms crossed, he leaned against a tree a few feet away from her, giving her that same intense gaze as before.  
  
Relena didn't weaken under his gaze. Instead she stared right back at him. She wasn't about to be intimidated by him. In a strong voice, she asked the question that had been on her mind since she first saw him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm surprised that you don't know," he replied in a husky yet seductive voice. His face revealed nothing.  
  
Hearing him speak threw Relena off for a moment, but she recovered. Her face didn't reveal anything as well. "I don't socialize, but you already know that, don't you?" For some strange reason, Relena didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought she would be. In fact, she was her old self, cool, calm, and collected.  
  
His smirk disappeared, and in a cold voice, he said, "My name's Heero Yuy."  
  
"Well, is there something that I can do for you, Mr. Yuy?" Relena asked politely, closing her book.  
  
"I was looking for the girl who defeated Dorothy Catalonia in a duel," Heero answered simply. (Now please remember that this is an AU, so Heero is going to be OOC. He's going to have that wonderfully dull personality of his, but he's also going to have characteristics that I want him to have. So please bear with me. )  
  
"You found her. Well, if you're looking for a fight, I suggest you look else where," Relena declared. She turned her head back and gazed at the pond.  
  
It became a battle of silence. Heero had his, and Relena had hers. He didn't reply right away. He just watched her, letting his gaze wander from her legs to her hair. He noticed the prim and proper way she sat. He noticed the way she crossed her legs. He noticed how the sunlight reflected off her braided honey blond hair, surrounding her in a halo of light. He noticed the slight color on her cheeks and the light in her blue eyes even if they were as cold as ice. He noticed the beautiful shape and fullness of her rosy lips. In other words in his eyes, she was breathtaking.  
  
Relena didn't understand why he was so quiet. She tried not to look at him again. He was trying to weaken her, and she wasn't about to let that happen. She could see his reflection in the water. The stance, the hair, and those eyes. "He's certainly very handsome," she said to herself. Then she thought about what she said to herself silently. 'Where did that come from?' Relena continued to watch his reflection.  
  
"May I ask why?" Heero asked all of a sudden, referring to her earlier statement.  
  
Knowing what he meant, she replied coolly, "Because I know I will lose."  
  
"You don't fight losing battles?" he questioned, uncrossing his arms and walking up behind her.  
  
Relena became very aware of his presence behind her. She could smell his cologne, a musky citric scent. "On the contrary, I fight all battles."  
  
"Then why not fight me?" came the simple question.  
  
"Because you're not looking for a fight, are you?" Relena declared, her voice growing quieter.  
  
Heero chuckled softly as he leaned toward her with his hands on the back of the bench. "Maybe you're really as smart as they say you are."  
  
His scent flooded her senses, starting to cloud her mind. What was he doing to her? "Whose they?" Relena asked, trying to act naturally.  
  
"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out, I guess," Heero replied, leaning closer to her.  
  
His voice was getting closer to her ear. Relena could feel his hot breath down her neck. Enough of this game. "What do you want?" she asked somewhat fiercely.   
  
"To protect you," he said, softly.  
  
"From what?" Relena questioned as suspicion started to fill her head.  
  
"The Alliance."  
  
Relena unconsciously stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I think you do, Relena Dorlian," Heero said. He leaned in until his lips brushed her ear. "Or should I say Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
Author: Oh, I have to stop. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I will try very hard to put up the next chapter. Please review and I'll put up the chapter quicker.   



	6. The Secret

Oh, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I can't believe you people actually like it. This is really my first fan fiction story. I can't believe the responses. Well, since you like it, I try my best to put out each chapter as quickly as possible. Oh, as for Catherine, she's going to be in here as Trowa's sister. Thank you again for reviewing. Keep on reading please. = )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What did you say?" Relena whispered as fear crept into her.  
  
Heero didn't move away. Instead he said just as soft, "Relena Peacecraft or maybe you prefer Princess or Your Highness?"  
  
Relena couldn't stop her eyes from widening and the recognition and fear from reaching her eyes. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind until they were all jumbled up. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Speechless? I'm not surprised," Heero said, watching Relena's expression avidly with a little smirk.  
  
Suddenly Relena bolted from the bench and turned around. She glared at Heero, dead ice in her eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded. "And what do you want?" Her emotions were rampant. For the first time in ten years, she couldn't control them. It frightened her and angered her at the same time.  
  
"I already told you," Heero replied calmly. He walked around the bench to stand in front of her. Immediately, she backed away at his close proximity. "Careful. You don't want to get all wet." Heero gestured at the pond behind her.  
  
Relena's eyes narrowed into slits as her hands curled into fists. "Who are you? What do you want?" she repeated. "How do you know that name? Answer me!"  
  
"So many questions. Which one do you want me to answer first, Princess?" Heero asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
  
Relena almost growled at his tone. He was mocking her! Her fists tightened even more. "Don't play games with me!" Suddenly she charged at him with a punch. All her fighting skills came rushing back at her.  
  
Heero was surprised at her move, almost forgetting to dodge it. Relena threw another punch at him, but he dodged that as well. She bent down and swept a kick at his legs. Heero jumped back at her kick. Without missing a beat, Relena's fist came around again, but this time Heero caught her wrist. Relena tried to use her other hand, but he also caught that one. With her wrists in his hands, Heero forced her backward against a tree. He pinned her arms alongside her head and her body with his. Relena tried to break free, but he was too strong for her.  
  
"Let go of me!" she exclaimed at him. He was too close for comfort. Relena could feel his breath against her face.  
  
"I don't take kindly to being attacked," Heero growled at her. His Prussian blue eyes were flashing with anger.  
  
"Let me go or else!" Relena declared, fiercely. Her own eyes were flashing with anger.  
  
"Or else what?" Heero inquired, curiously. He put a little more force on her wrists to remind her that she was still captive. He leaned in until his face almost touched her. "You'll attack me again?"  
  
Suddenly Relena's expression changed completely. From anger to pleading. "Please let go. You're hurting me." She let her stiff body relax to show her sincerity.  
  
Immediately Heero became conscious of the full length female under him. His body was pressed against her from top to bottom. Also, he was aware of how soft her skin was and how fragrant her hair smelled. He looked into the soft blue eyes that were pleading at him to let her go. For a moment all rational thought flew out of his mind as he gazed into them. 'So beautiful,' he thought.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Heero snapped out of his reverie and looked at Relena. "Only if you'll listen to what I have to say and not try hit me again," he declared, delaying having to let go of her.  
  
Relena nodded right away. Heero reluctantly released his grip and backed away. Relena quickly moved a distance from him. She rubbed her wrists as she watched him take a seat on the bench. Heero noticed that and immediately felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he apologized softly. "Sit down." He gestured next to him. Relena made no move to comply. Heero let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't bite or at least that's what my friends tell me."  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile at his comment. She moved slowly and sat as far from him as possible. Her emotions had calmed down a little, but she didn't really care. This boy had made her lose control. No one had ever done that. "What do you know about me?" she asked quietly. It was time to listen and find out what he knew.  
  
"Everything," Heero replied rather bluntly.  
  
"Do you work for the Alliance?" questioned Relena. She eyed him carefully for his response.  
  
Heero let out a surprised laugh. "I rather die first."  
  
So he hated the Alliance, too. Relena wasn't really surprised. Many people hated the Alliance. It had taken over many countries in Europe, Asia, and South America. It was considered the most powerful organization in the world. Relena smiled to herself as she thought about how it feared her brother. It wasn't that powerful.  
  
"What's so funny?" Heero asked, noticing her smile. She was really beautiful when she smiled.  
  
Relena shook her head. "Nothing. So if you don't work for the Alliance, how do you know who I am? Only a handful of people know."  
  
"You'll be surprised at how many know who you are, Princess," Heero said.  
  
"Please, don't call me that. My name's Relena," she stated. "Now tell me how you know."  
  
Heero didn't reply right away. He was contemplating on what do tell her. Obviously, he couldn't tell her everything. Not just yet. "Like I said before, I'm here to protect you from the Alliance. I'm part of a group that wants to see it burned to the ground." Something in his eyes flickered at the mention of it.  
  
"But I already have bodyguards, and I don't need another. I'm not particularly fond of them," Relena said as she grew more comfortable with him. She didn't feel the need to hide anything from him. If he did know everything about her, then it wouldn't even be necessary to hide.  
  
"They're incompetents. They couldn't protect you even if you were locked away from the world and threw away the key," Heero said the disgust evident in his tone.  
  
"But my brother trained them himself," defended Relena.  
  
"Ah, your brother. He was very clever with his ways. Hiding in plain sight so to speak. I can't deny that I'm impressed," he answered.  
  
"You do know that I will tell him about you, and I can't guarantee nothing will happen to you. He's tends be overly protective about me," Relena explained.  
  
"I'm not afraid of your brother. I believe he'll welcome me," Heero said confidently.  
  
"Tell me about the group that you're part of," Relena asked Heero.  
  
"I can't."  
  
For some reason, Relena felt hurt by his harsh tone. Her face hardened to cover it. "What if I wouldn't allow you to protect me? I can take care of myself."  
  
"How? By hiding away from the world? I found it better to actually try to integrate myself into life," Heero said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Relena questioned curiously.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by a beeping coming from Relena's bag. She opened it and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, Pagan, it's you. I'll be right there." Relena turned it off and stood up. "I have to go now." She started to walk away until she felt a hand on her arm. Relena turned around to look at Heero.  
  
"Look, believe me when I say that I am here to protect you. I want to see the Alliance disappear from this world and the Sank Kingdom back on its feet. You can trust me," Heero declared. His beautiful eyes were imploring her to believe him.  
  
"Trust doesn't come easily especially when someone is trying to kill you," Relena reminded him.  
  
"You can trust me," Heero repeated. His grip tightened. "I will prove it to you."  
  
Relena glanced down at his hand. "We will see." She pulled away and quickly walked out of the hidden clearing to where Pagan was waiting with the car. Heero followed her out and watched her get in and sped off.  
  
'Yes, we will see,' Heero thought to himself. 'I will prove it to you, Relena.'  
  
  
Later that night, Relena went to confront her brother. She knocked softly on his office door and was greeted with a "Come in." She went inside and quietly closed the door behind her. She moved over to his desk and waited for him to finish his phone call.  
  
"Well, Relena, is there something you need?" Zechs asked, turning off the vid-phone.  
  
Relena took a deep breath and said clearly, "Milliardo, we have a problem."  
  
Zechs raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Do we now? What would that be, little sister?"  
  
Relena proceeded to tell him about Heero Yuy and everything that happened this afternoon. After she finished, Zechs was unusually quiet. Finally, he stood up and walked over to the window. He stared out at the ocean that was not too far from the house. Zechs turned around and looked at his sister. She was fidgeting a little. His eyes narrowed at that. Relena never fidgeted.  
  
"What do you think, Milliardo?" she asked quietly.  
  
Zechs turned his attention back to the ocean. "Well, that is a problem. You know what? I think I would like to meet this Heero Yuy. Do you think that you could bring him to me, little sister?"  
  
"I think that he will come to you, brother," Relena replied.  
  
"Well then. Let him come," Zechs declared with a small smile.  
  
Relena nodded, understanding her brother's words. Heero was in for a surprise.  



	7. The Test and the Agreement

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. I get so excited when someone reviews it. So please keep on reading and reviewing. As always suggestions and criticism are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was the Sunday evening after the incident between Heero and Relena, and a silent figure was heading up to the Marquise residence. He quickly slipped past the guards surrounding the house and came around to the back. He looked up at the balcony two stories above him, and with ease he jumped up onto a nearby tree and then grabbed the railing. He pulled himself over and checked his surrounding to make sure no one heard or saw him. Silently he entered a darken room on the third floor. Even though it was dark, his training still allowed him to see. Suddenly he heard footsteps all around him. Heavy footsteps. Five men. He smirked as he walked to the center of the room.  
  
Meanwhile in Zechs' office, Pagan came in to announce that they had a guest. Zechs looked at Relena and smiled.  
  
"Well, it's about time. I was wondering when he'll get here. Let's go and see how he fares against my men," Zechs declared, getting up.  
  
Relena followed him up to the third floor where the training room was. They waited outside the door, and Relena could hear sounds of fighting inside.  
  
"You weren't too hard on him, were you, brother?" Relena asked.  
  
"Is that concern I hear?" Zechs inquired, sliding a glance at his stoic faced sister.  
  
Relena didn't reply. Instead she turned her attention back to the door where she still heard sounds of fighting. Zechs noted her silence and then opened the door when the sounds stopped. Relena turned on the lights and saw a figure bent down with five men scattered about the room.  
  
(Now let's go back to before Relena opened the door.) The figure was in the center of the room and he had his hands full. Immediately two men advanced on him. He heard the unsheathing of the knives and shook his head. Careless. The two men attacked with their knives without warning. He dodged one knife as it came flying by his side. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. The man cried out in pain as the knife clattered to the floor. Suddenly he went flying to the floor when a kick connected with his head. The other man rushed at the silent figure that quickly bent down on one knee. The knife barely missed his head as he threw a strong punch into the man's stomach. The other man groaned and collapsed.  
  
A third man crept up from behind. The silent figure did a back flip with his feet slamming into the third man's chin. The man groaned at the pain, but he quickly recovered. He hurled a punch at the figure that immediately dodged it and threw his own punch at the man. His fist struck the man's face and sent him crumpling backward. The fourth man moved forward with a wooden pole in his hands. He swung at the figure that rolled away. The figure got up and blocked another swing with his arm. He grabbed the pole and pulled it away. He snapped it over his knee and threw the two pieces at the man. They hit the man and sent him tumbling back. Four down, one to go.  
  
However, the figure couldn't hear or sense the fifth man. His eyes searched around the room, but he couldn't see the man. All of a sudden, a fist connected with his face and the force of it made him take a few steps back. He quickly regained his footing and punched the fifth man, but all he hit was air. The fifth man suddenly swung his leg at the figure, kicking him in the shoulder. The figure growled and he sent a barrage of punches at the fifth man. The man blocked punch after punch until he couldn't anymore. Seeing the weakness, the figure threw one last punch at the man. The man went flying backward.  
  
Suddenly the lights went on, and the figure was left standing with five men unconscious around him. He swung around at the sound of clapping ready to attack and straightened up at the sight before him. Standing in front of the door was a tall man with long platinum blond hair who was slowly clapping his hands. Next to him was a girl was standing next to light switch with her hands behind her back. She wasn't smiling as she regarded him with cold eyes.  
  
"Very impressive. You're everything Relena says you are and more," the blond man praised. He crossed his arms as he looked at the boy standing in front of him. The boy didn't appear to be worn out or even injured. "You defeated five of my best men. Perhaps you do have what it takes to protect Relena, Heero Yuy."  
  
"Zechs Marquise or perhaps you prefer Milliardo Peacecraft," Heero replied, coolly. He kept a blank expression on his face.  
  
"I prefer Zechs if you don't mind. Now let's talk in my office," Zechs said. He turned around and looked at Relena. With an affectionate voice, he added, "Have Pagan see to these gentlemen and then go begin your studies with Noin. I'll send for you when Mr. Yuy and I have come to an agreement if any."  
  
"Yes, brother," Relena replied softly. She gave another look at Heero before leaving.  
  
"Come with me, Mr. Yuy," Zechs ordered with a clear voice. He led Heero to his office and gestured for him to sit. Heero declined and stood in front of the desk.  
  
"I'm going to start talking. Feel free to interrupt at any moment," Zechs explained, sitting back in his chair. He laid his arms on the armrests and watched Heero with a careful gaze and impassive expression.  
  
"Before you start, there is something that I'd like to say," Heero said all of a sudden.  
  
"By all means."  
  
"You need better guards," stated Heero.  
  
Zechs didn't respond. He would have laughed at that comment if he wasn't better training in keeping in check his emotions when dealing with business. "I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Now from what I have gathered from Relena, you're here to protect her from the Alliance. You hate it as much as others do, and you know everything about us," Zechs said. He started to tap his long fingers against the armrests. "I did some digging of my own, and I must say that you have more secrets than we do. For example, Heero Yuy didn't come into existence until twelve years ago. Now I doubt that is your real age. So you're not who you say you are just like us. You have a guardian simply called Dr. J that raised you since you claim to be an orphan. You moved here three years ago, and that's about it. No background that I can find, and I looked very hard. So, Mr. Yuy, just who are you and what do you really want?"  
  
"Like you said, I have secrets, and I'm afraid that I'm not authorized to offer much information," Heero replied.  
  
"What can you give me then?" Zechs asked.  
  
"My name is as real as yours. I have come to protect Relena at this crucial part of your plan. I've trained all my life for this moment, and I will not back down from it," Heero explained.  
  
"What do you know about my plan if you know everything?" Zechs questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"You're close to completion. Very close," Heero declared.  
  
"How did you find about us? Very few people know the truth, and I mean very few," Zechs asked.  
  
"Like I said to your sister, you'll be surprised at how many who do know. You certainly need a better security," Heero said. And to prove his point, he reached behind him and pulled out a disk from his back pocket. He tossed it onto Zechs' desk.  
  
Zechs just looked at the disk before inserting it into his computer. He tapped a few keys as lists of classified information came scrolling up on the screen. His eyes widened a little as he read over the data. He cut his gaze back at Heero. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I found a leak, and I plugged it for you," Heero answered directly.  
  
"How do I know that you weren't one who caused the leak and then plugged it up to cover your tracks?" Zechs asked, curiously.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me then," Heero replied, evenly.  
  
"Trust doesn't come easily for us. I'm sure you're aware of that," Zechs declared. He watched Heero's expression carefully.  
  
"I will prove my worth to you," stated Heero. To Zechs' ears it sounded sincere. Heero was calm and showed no signs of hesitation.  
  
"All right. Let's talk then," Zechs said. Perhaps this boy could help him in protecting Relena. The Alliance was getting too close for comfort despite the hold Zechs had on it.  
  
In the garden, Relena was listening to Noin lecture on the history of nonviolent resistance. The Sank Kingdom was renown for its commitment to pacifism. (It's not total pacifism. I changed it to go along with my story.) When Zechs and Relena returned home, they would continue their father's beliefs. However, Relena found it hard to believe that they will. For the past ten years, they had to use methods of gaining power that Relena was sure that their father would not approve if he were still alive. Relena felt like a hypocrite. Here she was using power to overcome their enemies, and later she would preach pacifism herself.  
  
"Noin, may I ask you a question?" Relena interrupted Noin's lecture. She put aside her notes and turned to the dark haired woman.  
  
Noin smiled and sat down next to Relena. "Of course. What is it?"  
  
"I don't understand how we're going to continue my father's ideals with what we are doing goes against them," Relena explained. She got up and walked over to the railing that overlooked the ocean. The mansion was built near the coast. "I may have been young, but I understood what Father taught me. I also understand why Milliardo resorted to ways that go against what we were taught, but I don't understand how we going to do it when the world finds out about us."  
  
Noin sighed. She understood what Relena was going through. When the world learns the truth about the disappearance of the Peacecraft children, they might not accept them. They might feel deceived, and that wouldn't be a good way to start things.  
  
"Relena, things will go their course. You feel this way now, but later you might not. What we are doing may not feel justified now, but you'll see. Things have a way of working themselves out," Noin reassured.  
  
Relena looked back at her future sister-in-law, and her eyes focused on the woman's reassuring smile. For some reason, Noin had a knack of soothing everything around her. Maybe that's why Zechs fell in love with her. "Perhaps you're right. Fate hasn't steered us wrong yet."  
  
"Now I am wondering how things are going on between those two inside. It's been quite a while. I hope everything is all right. From what I saw as they passed by, Heero Yuy looks like a nice young man," Noin declared, watching Relena's response.  
  
Relena stiffened at that remark. That didn't go unnoticed by Noin's keen eyes. A slow smile spread across her beautiful face.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," Relena said, straightening up at Noin's smile.  
  
"Very good looks, I might say," Noin added with another innocent smile as she watched a blush crept up onto Relena's face.  
  
Just then Pagan came out to the garden, allowing Relena the excuse to not respond. He told them that Zechs wanted to see them. Relena nearly ran back inside. Pagan looked bewildered as he watched Relena's quick exit.  
  
"Is there something wrong with Miss Relena, Miss Noin?" Pagan asked, curiously. "Lately her behavior is erratic. Not her normal cool demeanor."  
  
"Well, Pagan, I think Relena is finding what it's like to be a seventeen-year-old girl," Noin said. "Especially around a handsome boy like Heero Yuy."  
  
"I see. Should we be alarmed, Miss Noin?" Pagan questioned with a small smile as he followed Noin back inside.  
  
Noin shook her head. "I believe that boy is going to do some good to our Relena."  
  
Back in Zechs' office, he and Heero had reached an agreement, and they waited for Relena and Noin to come in so they could explain it. A soft knock sounded at the door, and the two of the entered. Noin moved over to Zechs' side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"So, have you boys reached an agreement?" she asked, glancing at Heero who had his eyes on Relena.  
  
"We have, my dear, and we find it promising," Zechs declared. "Come here, Relena and have a seat. I think you'll like what you'll hear."  
  
"I doubt that since I don't want another bodyguard, remember?," Relena reminded her brother. She sat down on the couch, trying to appear composed when in actuality she felt flustered under Heero's gaze. His eyes had went straight for her when she entered the room.  
  
"You'll like this solution whether you want to or not," Zechs warned.  
  
"So what is it?" Noin asked, mediating the sudden tension in the air.  
  
"Well, since Relena can't have guards around her when she is at school, Heero will act as one. It's perfect since they are in the same school. Now, Relena, I know that you're not comfortable with the guards that I assigned to protect you when you're not in school or at home. So, from now on where you go, Heero goes, and that's about it," Zechs explained. He leaned back and waited for Relena's refusal.  
  
Relena didn't know what do say at her brother's words. She couldn't believe it. She was to be with Heero all time. It did not sound inviting. Not when his mere presence unsettled her. Relena did not like having shaky control on her emotions.  
  
"That's doesn't sound fair, Zechs, especially for Heero. He wouldn't have any time to himself," Noin said when she noted Relena's silence.  
  
"He has agree to the terms, Noin. Besides, he's absolutely committed to protecting Relena," Zechs defended. "I must say that I have never seen such devotion."  
  
"Well, what do you think, Relena?" questioned Noin, looking over at the quiet girl.  
  
"I don't have a choice, do I brother?" Relena said. She gazed at her brother and understood the gleam in the icy blue eyes that were exactly like hers. She stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"I'm going to be your friend, Relena, not just a bodyguard," Heero said all of a sudden before Relena left the room. He didn't even turn around to say that.  
  
Relena's hand stopped on the doorknob and glanced over her shoulder. "Friends trust each other and as I said before, trust doesn't come easily especially when it comes me." She left without another word.  
  
"You have your work cut for you, Heero Yuy," Noin declared as she looked at the boy. "It took me nearly four years for her to trust me, and I'm just her future sister-in-law. You want to be her friend, and I'm afraid Relena never really had any friends."  
  
  
"Well, then. I guess I'll be her first," Heero replied. 'Lucky me,' he thought as he remembered the look in Relena's eyes. She wasn't happy with the agreement. Well, he'll just have to make her happy to be with him. His future counted on it.  
  
  



	8. The Discussion and The Introductions

Thank you to all those who keep reading and reviewing. Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with my summer English project. I'm really happy that you find my story interesting. Frankly, I thought it was boring when I started it, but not anymore. So please keep reading and reviewing. Oh, ideas and suggestions are greatly welcomed. To be truthful, I'm starting to run out of ideas.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
On Monday morning Relena woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She shut it off and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before getting out of bed. It was official the first day in which she would receive Heero's protection. The thought did not thrill her in any way. She hated it when Zechs took control which wasn't even often. Usually he would let her do whatever she wanted. Relena growled softly as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't even feel like putting her hair back. She ran a brush through her long hair, grabbed her bag, and went downstairs.  
  
The drive to school was quiet as usual. As the car pulled up to the front doors, Relena could see Heero waiting patiently for her arrival. The car stopped, and he opened the door for her. She stepped out and almost seethed at that smirk of his.  
  
"Good morning, Relena," he greeted as she brushed past him. Heero turned to Zechs and said, "I can take her home if that isn't a problem."  
  
"I see no problem with that. Relena has lessons promptly after school. She can't be late. Is that clear?" Zechs declared, looking Heero right in the eye.  
  
Heero nodded and closed the door before Relena could protest. The car rolled out of the driveway leaving behind an agitated Relena and a smirking Heero.  
  
"You're just full of ideas, aren't you?" Relena said as she began to walk toward the building.  
  
"Yeah." Heero kept pace with her determined strides. "Especially when it comes to you," he added softly, opening the door for her.  
  
Relena heard his soft words, and his husky voice sent a chill down her spine. She maintained her cool demeanor and started toward her class. Heero stayed by her side. As they walked together, Relena noticed that students moved out of the way to let them pass. Was it because of her or him? She slid a glance at the handsome boy next to her. He carried himself as confidently as her brother with the same air of mystery around them. Relena stopped outside her class and looked at Heero.  
  
"I think I can take of myself from here on," she said. "You can go to your class now."  
  
"My class is here," Heero replied and waited for her reaction.  
  
He wasn't disappointed. Relena stopped herself from looking surprise as her eyes narrowed at him. "You're not in my class if I remember correctly, and I do remember."  
  
"I switched schedules with someone. Miss Une was kind enough to allow it," Heero explained with a look of innocence.  
  
"So you're in my class now?" Relena said more as a statement than as a question. Heero nodded with a slight smile. "Terrific." She gripped her bag as she felt the aggravation starting to build up in her.  
  
Suddenly a shrill voice came out of nowhere behind him. "Heero!"  
  
Heero stiffened at the sound of that voice, and his smile faded. He didn't dare turn around to see who it was. He knew who it was. Relena noticed his discomfort and looked over his shoulder. She almost groaned at the sight behind him.  
  
Sylvia Noventa and her followers came bounding up next to him with a brilliant smile on her face. She looped her arm through his and held on tightly so he couldn't pull away without hurting her. "I heard you changed schedules. I think that's great. Now we're in the same class for the rest of the semester." Then she noticed Relena standing in front of them. "Excuse me, could you leave please? Your presence is annoying."  
  
"Perhaps it's not a total loss," Relena said to Heero in a soft voice. She went inside leaving Heero with a clinging Sylvia on his arm.  
  
Heero glared at Sylvia and managed to dislodge his arm from her death grip. "Excuse me," he said in a icy tone. Now he went inside leaving an astonished Sylvia behind with her mouth wide open as well as her friends.  
  
"Hey, Sylvia! What are you trying to do? Catch flies?" Hilde joked when she walked up behind the girls.  
  
Dorothy laughed at Hilde's comment. "I think so, Hilde. It's certainly big enough." She laughed again when Sylvia's face turned a bright red. Sylvia glared at them and stormed into the classroom with her clones at her heel.  
  
Hilde laughed, too. "Good one, Dorothy." Suddenly the bell rang, and the two girls rushed inside so they wouldn't be late.  
  
Time flew by quickly, and soon it was almost time for lunch. Sister Teresa glanced at the clock and said, "Class, we have about fifteen minutes until lunch. Close your books, and we're going to have a discussion over who is the real tragic hero in Julius Caesar. Remember there will be a test on the play tomorrow, so pay attention. So, is it Brutus or Caesar?"  
  
Groans erupted from many people as they put away their books. Relena didn't mind having a discussion. In fact, she found it invigorating over long, dull lectures. Perhaps if she got into it, she would forget about Heero and his intense gaze at her. He had his eyes on her ever since class started and he never got tired of watching her. Relena was determined not to unnerved by him. As the hours went by, she decided she had to get comfortable with him or else she wouldn't survive.  
  
"All right, who should start us off? Sylvia, you've been awfully quiet. Who do you think the tragic hero is based on the readings?" Sister Teresa asked.  
  
Sylvia didn't reply right away. Instead she glanced around the room with a look of panic on her face. "Uh..." she began.  
  
"You have been paying attention, haven't you, Miss Noventa?" Sister Teresa questioned with a gleam of suspicion in her eyes.  
  
"Of course, Sister. Um, the tragic hero is...uh...Caesar," stammered Sylvia.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the play is named after him," she replied rather lamely.  
  
Snickers filled the room at her answer. Sylvia glared at everyone, and immediately it quieted down.  
  
"Who else thinks Caesar is the tragic hero?" Sister Teresa asked. A wave of hands shot up almost immediately. She noticed that Relena had not raised her hand as well as the new boy, Heero Yuy. "Who do you think it is, Relena?"  
  
"Depends," Relena replied quietly.  
  
Sister Teresa raised an eyebrow and eyed Relena carefully. "On what?"  
  
"On your definition of a tragic hero," she responded. "Aristotle defined a tragic hero as having four characteristics: goodness so readers can pity him, superiority in which he feels he is above others, a tragic flaw that brings about his downfall, and a tragic realization in which he realizes his flaw and accepts it before he dies."  
  
Silence surrounded the room as everyone gaped at Relena's answer except Heero. He had that irritating smirk on his face. Sister Teresa was obviously impressive with Relena's response. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"There are many ways to define a tragic hero, and that's one way. So based on that definition, who do you think it is?" she asked.  
  
"It could be Caesar or it could be Brutus," Relena replied. "It depends."  
  
"I say it's Brutus," Heero said suddenly. Heads turned to look at the usually silent boy.  
  
Relena glanced at him with a slight turn of her head. He was wearing that annoying smirk of his. She knew that he was trying to get on her nerves. Well, she wouldn't let him. "Well, then today I think it's Caesar. He has all four characteristics, and Brutus doesn't."  
  
Heero leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Brutus does have the four qualities. Readers can pity him because of his devotion to Rome yet in the end he loses. He is a well-loved general, so obviously he feels that he is above others. His flaw is his idealism for Rome, and he realizes it before he kills himself."  
  
There was applause when Heero finished. They liked his answer.  
  
Relena nearly bristled under his complacent tone. "Are you sure he realizes his flaw? I don't think so. As you said he is devoted to Rome, and in the end he dies for Rome. How can he realize right then and there that his life was a mistake? That all his idealism was wrong? It's highly unlikely that a person who change his beliefs so quickly."  
  
This time there was also applause for Relena's answer. They liked her answer, too.  
  
"And what of Caesar then? Can you convince me that it is him who is the tragic hero?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Readers can pity him just Brutus. He dies under the hands of his well-trusted friends. He obviously believes that he was superior. There is no doubt in that. His tragic flaw can be many different things, but it is clearly seen before he dies. He put too much trust into his friends that he thought were loyal to him, and he realizes it when he utters that famous line 'Et tu, Brute?' When he realizes that even Brutus had stabbed him, he realizes his misplaced trust," Relena explained. She had an air of confidence about her and dared him to counter that.  
  
"Very impressive, Relena and Heero. I can see you two really got into the play. So, Heero, has Relena convinced you with her argument?" Sister Teresa questioned with a big smile. "I must say it was very persuasive."  
  
"I agree, Sister. I am convinced," Heero replied with a little smirk. Suddenly the bell rang, and students began to gather their things and leave.  
  
Relena waited until most of the students were gone before she stood up with her books in her arms. Heero was waiting for her by the door with a bag slung over one shoulder. She nearly frowned at him as she walked down the stairs. He had that smug look on, and it was getting on her nerves. Was she doomed to feel this way all the time around him? The idea scared her a bit.  
  
"Were you trying to tell me something, Princess?" Heero asked softly as she walked up to him.  
  
Relena almost gasped at his words. "I asked you not to call me that."  
  
"Well, were you?" he asked again. Heero took the books from her and offered his arm.  
  
Relena glanced down at his arm before looking back up at him. He was being a perfect gentleman. Well, almost perfect if you add in the smirk of his. Out of nowhere Relena smiled, a small smile. She slipped her arm through his and said in response to his question, "Perhaps."  
  
Heero gave her a small smile in return. He led her down to her locker where she exchanged her morning books for her afternoon ones. As they walked, they attracted stares from everyone. The others couldn't believe what they were seeing. Heero Yuy had a girl hanging on his arm. (And I mean that in a good way) Also, Relena actually let someone get close to her.  
  
Once they were outside, Heero stopped and looked at Relena. "Want to meet my friends?"  
  
Relena glanced over at the large group under the willow tree. She knew that they were nice people, but she was still uncomfortable. "I don't think so."  
  
"Not backing down from a battle, are we?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
Her head whipped back up at his chiding tone, and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Lead the way, Mr. Yuy."  
  
Heero grinned to himself. The ice princess was back, and she wasn't about to let him get to her. He started to lead her to the group.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were eating lunch until they were interrupted by a choking sound. Everyone glanced over at Duo who had one of his hands on his throat and the other pointing at something. Hilde looked over at where her boyfriend was pointing, and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" Midii said, watching Heero and Relena come toward them. "Miracles do happen."  
  
"I say he would be better off without her," Wufei commented with a frown. WHACK! His head suddenly lashed forward. He turned his menacing brown eyes at his girlfriend. "Woman, what did you do that for?"  
  
Sally frowned at him and crossed her arms. "You should be happy for him."  
  
"They look right for each other in a strange but good way," Quatre remarked as he looked over them. Quatre had learned at a young age that he was an empathic like his mother. Many times he is able to see things that no one else can.  
  
"I think Quatre is right. Those two do complement each other with their cold yet intriguing personalities," Dorothy declared with a wicked little smile.  
  
True to his nature, Trowa didn't say anything, but he kept his eyes on the two coming toward them. He may be silence most of the time, but Trowa also had uncanny ability to sense things.  
  
"Hi, guys," Heero greeted his friends.  
  
"Hi," they echoed back.  
  
He pulled Relena forward a little and felt her tightened her grip on him. Heero could feel her nails digging into his skin. She was making pay for this. "I believe you all know Relena."  
  
"Hi, Relena," they all said.  
  
"Hello," she replied quietly.  
  
"You know Hilde and Dorothy. That's Duo Maxwell next to Hilde, and the blond is Quatre Raberba Winner," Heero said, gesturing at them. "The quiet pair is Trowa Barton and Midii Une. And last but not least, those two are Wufei Chang and Sally Po." He indicated the at the scowling boy and the grinning girl.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Relena," Quatre declared, giving her his trademark smile.   
  
This time Relena really dug her nails into Heero's arm. If he wasn't so immune to pain, he would have winced under the pressure of them. He understood the signal. Relena wanted to leave now.  
  
"Well, I won't be joining you guys for lunch today. I'll see you later," Heero said. Relena nodded at them and left with Heero.  
  
"You enjoyed that very much, didn't you?" Relena accused when she saw the smug look on his face and they were out of earshot.  
  
"Of course not," Heero said. He set her books down on the bench and sat down. "Princess."  
  
It wasn't going to happen. Relena knew that she wouldn't be her usual self when she was around him now. How he could affect her this way? She let out an exasperated sigh and sat down. "You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" she asked more as a statement than a question.  
  
"You got it, Princess," Heero replied complacently. "But don't worry. I'll only call you that when it's just you and me."  
  
"Remember, Mr. Yuy. You don't have my trust yet," Relena reminded him. She slid him a glance and narrowed her eyes. Then she pulled out her lunch and started to eat.  
  
Heero didn't reply. 'You'll trust me soon enough, Relena. You'll see,' he thought, gazing at her from under his unruly bangs.  
  
Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW!  



	9. The Dance and The Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 8

Two weeks have passed by since Heero started to protect Relena. It was February, and Valentine's Day was coming up on the weekend. The school was planning a dance for the students. Everyone was really excited about it, well mostly everyone. Relena couldn't see the whole point to Valentine's. Sure it was a well-known holiday, but it was usually reserved for couples. Anyway, it was Friday afternoon, and Relena was waiting for Heero to take her home. He was in the gym, helping to decorate it for the dance tomorrow night. Relena was surprised when she found out that Heero was doing something like that. Apparently, Duo had tricked him into it, and Heero couldn't back out. So, Relena was sitting on the planters in front on the gym, waiting for him to finish. She checked her watch and sighed softly. It was getting late, but luckily she didn't have any lessons after school.

Relena continued to read her book when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She pretended not to hear anything. Unfortunately, it was Sylvia and her friends, and they were standing in front of Relena.

"Hello, Relena," Sylvia greeted in a sickening sweet voice. "Are you waiting for Heero?" Relena didn't even bother to look up at them. Instead, she kept on reading as if they were not even there.

"Hey, answer her!" Michelle demanded.

"Oh, that isn't necessary, Michelle," Sylvia replied in the same voice. "She's paying attention." Michelle scowled but didn't reply. "So listen up," Sylvia said, her voice changing to a more intimidating tone. "I can ignore the past two weeks, but from now on, you'd better stay away from Heero. He's mine. I repeat he is mine. So stay away or else I'll make the rest of your school life hell on Earth. Got it?"

Relena finally glanced up from her book. She looked Sylvia straight in the eyes, and a flicker of annoyance appeared in Relena's eyes. She didn't want to answer back, but something in her compelled her to. Relena did not like to be threatened especially by a rich spoiled brat who thinks she is superior. Plus, Relena hated her shrilly voice. Talk about getting on people's nerves. So, calmly and coolly, she said, "You have no claim on him."

Behind Sylvia, Amy scoffed at Relena's words. "Everyone here knows that Sylvia is Heero's girl," she declared.

"More like his stalker," a voice said from behind Relena. Suddenly Hilde and Sally appeared next to Relena. "Don't you have anything better to do than go around and bully people, Sylvia? I swear, you're like that guy who graduated last year who went around hounding people," Hilde continued. "Do you remember him, Sally?"

Sally pretended to look thoughtful. "I think so. Wasn't he short and pudgy with really bad sideburns?" Then Relena almost smiled when Sylvia turned a bright red.

Sylvia nearly exploded when she heard herself being compared to someone like that. She didn't even remember that there was no such guy. She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

"Trying to catch flies again?" Hilde smiled. This time Sylvia turned a deeper red and stormed off with her friends at her heels.

All of a sudden Hilde and Sally burst out laughing. Sally was laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach and nearly doubled over. Hilde stopped, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She still had on a smile. Relena couldn't help but look confused at their laughter.

"Oh, this sort of thing happens all the time among us," Hilde explained when she saw Relena look slightly confused. "They think our boyfriends are up for grabs."

"And now that you're with Heero, it has really shook things up," Sally added. She planted herself next to Relena on the planter.

Hilde sat down on the other side of Relena. "The rest of us think it's wonderful that Heero has someone now. He's been here for three years, and you're the first girl that he's gotten close to," Hilde explained. "I think Dorothy was right when she said that you two were right for each other."

Relena didn't show the surprise on her face that she felt. They thought that she and Heero were a couple! She guessed that it did look like that. Heero was by her side all the time. He even stopped eating lunch with his friends to eat with her. Relena wondered if she should straighten things out and tell them that they misunderstood. But what would she tell them? She glanced back and forth between Hilde and Sally. Then Relena said, "I believe there has been a misunderstanding. Heero and I have no relationship whatsoever."

Hilde was speechless. Could they have been wrong all along?

Meanwhile in the gym Duo, Heero, and many others were busy setting up the decorations. Duo was setting the sound system on the stage when he noticed Heero brooding. He jumped off the stage and moved over to Heero's side. "All right. What are you thinking about now?" Duo asked.

"None of your business," Heero replied flatly.

Duo was used to Heero's cold demeanor, so he was unperturbed by his words. He smiled and clapped his hand onto Heero's shoulder. "Come on, man. Get it off your chest."

Heero glanced at Duo's cheerful face and brushed his hand off. Perhaps he could help him. After all, Duo has been dating Hilde for a few years now. He sighed, thinking about the consequences of asking Duo. "Fine. I need some help."

"Sure, anything for my best bud. So what do you need help on? Women?" Duo questioned with an evil gleam in his violet eyes.

'I'm going to regret this,' Heero thought, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and forced his mouth to form the words. "What...what do you buy for a girl for Valentine's?" he asked.

Duo couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't help but let out a laugh. Heero glared at him, and Duo put on a straight face. "A Valentine's Day gift, huh? Who's it for? Relena?"

"Just answer the question, Maxwell," Heero declared fiercely.

"All right! A gift, huh? Well, I suppose you could buy anything for her. The usual gifts are flowers, candy, or jewelry. Sometime guys go all out for their girls," Duo smiled, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking about Hilde.

Heero made no comment, but he went back to thinking. He glanced down at his watch, and his eyes widened. He was late! Heero grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, leaving behind a grinning Duo.

The next afternoon Relena was in her room, trying to do her homework. She looked at her math work and sighed. It was blank. For some reason she couldn't think. Finally she gave up and decided to have work out a bit in the training room. She wandered down the hall when she heard someone humming rather loudly, and it was coming from her brother and Noin's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted with a "Come in."

Relena stepped inside and saw that the room was a mess. There were dresses and other clothes thrown all over. "Noin? Are you here?"

A towel covered head poked out of the bathroom door. "Oh, it's you, Relena. Is there something you need?" Noin asked, stepping out. She was clad in a terrycloth robe.

"Did a tornado come through here?" Relena questioned, glancing around.

"Oh, it does look a bit messy, doesn't it?" Noin declared. She bent down and picked up a few pieces of clothes. "You know what? I was about to come and get you. I believe Heero is downstairs."

Immediately, Relena's guard went up. Her face tensed and her eyes turned cold. "What's he doing here?"

Noin shrugged her shoulders with a look of innocence. "I haven't the clue."

Relena knew something was up whenever Noin had that look. She frowned and quickly went downstairs. Noin smiled and started picking things up. Relena walked into the living room, and there he was, sitting and talking with her brother?

Zechs looked up and saw Relena standing in the doorway. "Hello, Relena. We were just talking about you," he stated with a small smile.

"Were you?" she said. Relena noticed that Heero wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking down at the teacup in his hands. "About what?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that you have a school dance tonight," Zechs replied, setting down his cup on the table.

"And?" Relena pressed. Heero was still not looking at her. Suspicion began to rise in her.

"And Heero has kindly asked if he could take you," Zechs finished. Relena was dumbfounded at Zechs' words. "I said it was up to you."

"Would you like to go with me, Relena?" Heero asked softly all of a sudden. He finally looked up at her.

Relena couldn't help but stared into those beautiful Prussian blue eyes. They were so intense, and they were staring straight at her almost pleading. Pleading? She must be imagining things. She glanced back at her brother who was still wearing that little smile. There was something in his eyes that made her think. It suddenly clicked! Noin was upstairs getting ready for something. Milliardo was willing to let her go to the dance. They wanted to be alone tonight! Relena didn't know what do say, so she simply nodded.

"Can I pick you up at eight?" Heero asked, standing up. He moved before her and looked down with a little smile. Relena couldn't say anything again, so she nodded again. "I'll see you then." Heero stepped back and bowed slightly and left.

"You're very trusting of him, brother," Relena said, finally finding her voice. "Why? You hardly trust anyone."

Zechs stood up and moved to wrap his arms around her. Relena returned the gesture, letting down her guard. "Let's just call it a gut feeling. I don't trust him completely, of course, but I believe he is on our side, and we need an ally at this crucial time."

Relena sighed into his shirt. She looked up at her brother and gave him a small smile. This was one of the few times she let her control over her emotions down. This was one of many special moments between them. "Have a good time tonight, Milliardo."

Zechs chuckled which wasn't often. "Thank you, little sister."

Relena disengaged herself from him and started upstairs to find a dress. "I know when I'm not wanted. I can take a hint," she said over her shoulder.

At eight on the dot, Heero showed up on the doorsteps. He rang the doorbell, and a few moments later, Pagan opened the door to let him in. Heero waited in the foyer for Relena when Noin came downstairs full dressed in a light red gown. She stopped when she saw him.

"Well, Heero Yuy, you clean up quite well," Noin praised, eyeing the formal wear on Heero.

"Good evening, Miss Noin," Heero said. From behind his back, he pulled out a red rose with one hand and handed it to her.

"And quite the charmer, too," she added, taking the rose. "Maybe I should warn Relena."

Heero smiled slightly when something caught his eye. He looked up to the top of the stairs, and his eyes widened. He felt his throat tighten at the sight. It was Relena, and she was absolutely beautiful. His gaze traveled over her form as Zechs led her down. Once they were down, Heero handed the other red rose to her.

Relena took the rose as a faint blush colored her cheeks. Luckily, the foyer wasn't lighted too well for the others to see it. "Thank you," she said, softly.

"You'll have her home no later than ten, right?" Zechs declared and suddenly felt a pinch on his arm. He glanced down at Noin and sighed silently. "Or eleven."

"I will," Heero replied and offered his arm to Relena who slipped her hand through. Together, they walked out of the house and down the front steps.

"Have fun!" Noin exclaimed as Heero helped Relena into his convertible that was the same color as his eyes. He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"And watch it!" Zechs added as the car pulled out of the driveway. Heero raised an arm in response to Zechs' words, and the car disappeared into the night.

During the drive, neither Heero nor Relena said a word. Heero paid attention to driving, but once in awhile he glanced over at Relena. She was gorgeous! He couldn't believe what he saw when she came downstairs. She had her hair pulled up with a few wisps of hair curling around her face, and she had on a light blue gown that matched her eyes. The dress was floor length with long tight sleeves and a full skirt. Relena had added a white silk wrap to keep out the cold. The dim lighting had also added a mysterious aura to her. Heero could his throat constricting again. He gripped the steering wheel and turned his attention back to the road.

Relena wondered why Heero was so quiet during the drive. She fingered the rose with her gloved hands and slid a glance at the handsome boy next to her. He was wearing a black tuxedo without the bowtie. His hair was still wild and disheveled, but he looked good that way. She could see his leather gloves tightened as he gripped the wheel. He seemed nervous. Relena wondered why. She should be the one who was nervous.

They soon arrived at the school, and Heero parked his car. He led Relena up to the gym where inside music was playing and couples were dancing. For some strange reason, he felt Relena tense up at his side. Her icy blue eyes swept over the crowd, and her cold demeanor hardened even more.

"Never been to a dance before?" he asked, leading her offer to the refreshment table.

"With businessmen and politicians, yes. With people my own age, no," Relena replied, truthfully. She took the glass filled with punch that Heero handed to her.

"Relax. Have some fun. You do know how to have fun, right?" Heero teased, taking a sip of his own drink. Relena glared at his teasing. Then Duo and Hilde came over, so she couldn't retort.

"Hey, I didn't you two were coming," Hilde declared. She looked over Relena's dress and smiled. "You look wonderful, Relena."

"Thank you. So do you," Relena replied. Her voice sounded cold, but Hilde knew that Relena meant it despite the cool expression on her face.

"Hey, guys," a voice exclaimed. From behind Hilde and Duo, Trowa and Midii appeared. "Didn't know you were coming," Trowa stated directly at Heero. (I have decided that Trowa's going to have to talk more. He just can't be silent forever only adding a few words now and then.)

"Like I said before, miracles do happen," Midii said. "I love that dress, Relena. It really suits you." Relena thanked her.

Just then Sally came over with a scowling Wufei by her side. He didn't look comfortable in his tuxedo as he tugged on the collar. "Hey, has anyone seen Quatre? It's not like him to be late."

"He's around knowing him," Duo commented. Then the deejay started to play some slow music, and everyone except Heero and Relena went off to dance.

"Your friends are very kind," Relena said as she watched the others danced.

"They can be your friends, too," Heero said softly. Relena didn't want to broach that topic again, so she didn't reply. They continued to watch the others dance one song after another. Relena couldn't help tapping her fingers on the rose as she listened to the music. Heero noticed this and smiled. The song ended, and another began. He stepped in front of her and extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Relena glanced around to make sure no one heard him. She looked at his hand before accepting it. "Certainly." Heero led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms.

They started to dance, but at first Relena was a little stiff since she wasn't really used to dancing. She may have gone to many parties with her brother, but he never let her dance with anyone but him. Soon the gentle swaying relaxed Relena, and Heero pulled her closer when he noticed it. Relena nearly gasped at their close proximity. She looked up at him, and something in his eyes made her feel safe. With that Relena lowered her guard just a bit because she has never felt safe with anyone except Zechs. She gave Heero a tiny ghost of smile and rested her head against his chest. Relena didn't even noticed his hands tightening on her waist and his chin resting on top of her head.

Off to the side, there were sighs to be heard. The others were resting as they watched Heero and Relena dance. Hilde sighed again. Her head was leaning against one hand. "Look at those two."

"I know what you mean, Hilde. Do they look perfect or what?" Midii declared with a dreamy look in her eyes. Trowa raised an eyebrow at her comment. (I know that I said I was going to make Trowa talk more, but his silence seemed more appropriate at this moment.)

"I knew those two were right for each other. I love it when I'm right," Dorothy said also with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And she said they weren't a couple. Yeah right," Sally smiled.

The guys looked at each other in slight confusion at the girls' remarks. What in the world were they talking about? Duo couldn't see what was happening. Trowa could see something between them. Quatre could see it clearly because of his empathy. He could see their two auras mixing perfectly. Wufei merely muttered, "Women."

The song ended, but Heero held Relena for a moment longer before pulling away. He looked down at her and had to smile. Her face was slightly flushed, and her eyes were sparkling and that made her even more beautiful. This wasn't the ice princess. This was Relena. "Would you like some air?" he asked, shaking her out of her reverie.

Relena nodded and followed him out to the bench not far from the gym. (There are benches everywhere for students to sit.) She sat down and pulled her wrap tighter around her shoulders. Heero asked if she was cold, but Relena shook her head. He sat down next to her, and silence filled the air. Breathing in the cold February air helped Heero cleared his mind for what he was about to do next.

Relena played with the ends of her wrap, feeling comfortable with the silence. She thought about her behavior. This was so unlike her. Heero was making her feel things she never felt before. It didn't scare her; rather it intrigued her. She noticed Heero fiddling with something in his pocket. He had on an uneasy expression. "Is something wrong, Heero?"

Heero stopped moving all together. 'She said my name.' It was the first time she ever said it.

"Heero?"

He had to smile. He liked the way she said it. Heero looked at her and almost stopped breathing. She was radiant! The moonlight emphasized the gold in her hair, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Are you having a good time?" he asked quietly.

Relena looked down at her hands. "I did this so Milliardo could be alone with Noin tonight, but yes, I'm having a good time." Suddenly a velvet covered box appeared in front of her eyes. She looked with surprise at Heero who was smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said softly. Relena didn't know what to say. She looked back down at the box and held it. "Open it."

Relena held it a moment longer and then slowly opened the lid. She let out an audible gasp. She pulled a gold necklace with a figure attached to it. She looked carefully at it and saw that it was an angel with her hands folded in front of her. "A guardian angel," she whispered.

"To protect you when I'm not with you," Heero explained. He took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck. 

Relena smiled faintly and touched the figure. "Trying to buy my trust, Heero?"

"Is it working?" Heero asked with a smile. Relena smiled even more and did something that completely surprised him. She laid her head on his shoulder and kept it there. Heero didn't know what do, so he simply sighed, and together they sat there, gazing up at the moon.

Later that night, Heero drove Relena home. It was silent except when they said good night. He watched her paused at the door and looked over her shoulder. She gave him a sweet smile and went inside. Heero knew that he still didn't have her trust completely, but that smile was all the hope he needed. Inside Relena leaned back against the door and sighed contently.

"Had a good time, huh?" a male voice said out of the darkness. The lights went on, and standing next to the staircase was Zechs and Noin all ready for bed. Relena just smiled and held the figure in her hand and started up the stairs.

"Is that a gift from Heero?" Noin questioned.

Relena nodded. "It's a guardian angel. To protect me when he's not with me." With that she disappeared upstairs.

Noin sighed happily. "You know what, Zechs? I think Heero Yuy wants to be more than just Relena's friend."

"I think so, too," Zechs replied, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Oh, please review, and if anyone has any ideas, I welcome them with open arms. That part with Heero and Relena was corny, I know, but I just couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for romance. **REVIEW!! **= )


	10. The New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 9

The sun was shining, and Relena could hear the birds chirping outside her window. Spring was drawing near. She looked up from her schoolwork and stretched out her tired arms. Pushing back her chair, Relena stepped outside to her balcony. She breathed in the fresh air and leaned against the wide stone railing, closing her eyes. It was so peaceful and quiet that Relena didn't notice someone climbing up the tree next to her balcony.

Like a jaguar on the prowl, silent and deadly, Heero jumped from the tree branch and settled down on the side railing. He leaned back against the wall and gazed at Relena. She still didn't notice him. Heero wanted her trust so much as he watched her sigh and clutch the angel in her hand. His heart began to beat faster when a smile spread across her beautiful face.

Relena couldn't help but smile as she thought about the dance and Heero. After that night, things between them had grown easier not awkward as she had expected. It wasn't really any different from before. She went to school. Heero was with her all the time, and then he took her home. That was the only time they saw each other, and as each day passed Relena grew more comfortable with him. But could she trust him? Somewhere in her heart, it told her that she could, but she was still hesitant. Heero would never harm her. That she knew, and it comforted her.

Heero decided to make his presence known. "Good afternoon, Princess," he said softly.

Her eyes snapped open, her guard instantly up again. Relena whipped her entire body at the sound of the voice, settling into a fighting stance. Her eyes widened at the sight, but then they turned into a glare. Relena relaxed her body and resisted the urge to punch that smirk of his face. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked coldly.

"Dropped by to say hi. Is that a crime?" Heero replied. He swung his legs on the railing and stood up.

"Ever heard of a door, Mr. Yuy?" Relena snapped. She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him.

Heero didn't respond. Instead, he continued to gaze at her from under his dark bangs. Together they stood there, staring at each other for several minutes. Finally, Relena had to drop her gaze. She sighed and went back inside. Heero followed her in and sat down in one of her chairs with his arms crossed.

"Was there something you wanted, Heero?" Relena asked, moving over to her closet.

"Are you going somewhere?" he questioned as she took out some clothes. He noticed that she had said his name again, and she had said it softly. Heero smiled faintly. She wasn't aware that she wasn't her stoic self.

"Milliardo's birthday is on Tuesday. I'm going out with Pagan to buy a gift," Relena answered. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that she stepped into her bathroom.

"I can take you. I was about to meet my friends at the mall," Heero declared. He raised his voice enough so she could hear through the door.

"You know what? I can't imagine you inside a mall," Relena said through the door.

"Let me take you, Relena," Heero said when she walked out. Relena was wearing a white cashmere sweater and blue jeans. He tilted his head to regard her attire. "I've never seen you without your uniform. Looking like that, people would never guess that you're a princess."

Relena didn't reply. She grabbed her small leather back bag and looked at herself in the mirror. Heero was right. Staring back at her was a normal teenaged girl ready to go out. "We have to ask my brother," she said, walking over to close the balcony doors.

"We will. I'll see you downstairs," Heero replied. He ran back out to the balcony and jumped onto the railing. He gave her a smile and disappeared down.

Relena stood startled in the doorway, and a small smile appeared on her face. She knew that Milliardo would probably let her go since Heero was going with her, and then she began to feel excited for some reason. Excited? Well, it was official. She was never going to be the same around Heero. Trusting him was another matter. All of a sudden the doorbell echoed through the house. Relena left her room and head downstairs. She could hear Heero talking with Milliardo and Noin.

"Oh, there you are, Relena. I don't have to come get you," Noin said when she noticed Relena coming into the living room. "Are you ready to go?" Relena nodded and slid a glance at Heero who was standing not far from her. "Heero dropped by to say hi, and we told him that you were going out. He offered to take you since he's meeting friends at the mall. Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Yes, it most certainly is," Zechs said suddenly. Relena noticed the strange look he was giving Heero. Not his usual impassive look. Was something wrong?

"I think Heero is a better choice to go with Relena than all those bodyguards," Noin declared. "Zechs?"

Zechs gave no answer. Instead, he was glancing back and forth between Heero and Relena. He glanced back at Relena, and he was surprised at what he finally saw. Relena looked like a normal teenaged girl with her hair up in a ponytail and her clothes. She looked grown up. 'What happened to my sweet little sister?' Zechs thought sadly.

"Zechs?" Noin repeated. "Are you all right?"

He snapped back into reality. "I'm fine." Zechs looked at Heero and said, "Relena may go with you. I have some errands for Pagan to run anyway." That wasn't exactly true, but he realized that Relena probably wanted to go with Heero instead of Pagan.

Relena smiled at her brother and followed Heero out to his car. After getting in, they drove off. Back inside Zechs was still thinking. Noin noticed the dark expression on his face and sat down next to him.

"Zechs, is something wrong?" she asked. Noin didn't ask him again when he made no reply. She sighed and left him to think about whatever he was thinking about.

The drive was quiet. They arrived at the mall in no time. Heero parked his car, and he took Relena to find his friends. As they walked around the bright air-conditioned building, Relena stopped a few times to look through some shops. Heero was in no hurry to meet his friends. He would rather be with her anyway. Relena stopped in front of a jewelry store and peered into a window.

"What are you going to buy for him?" Heero asked.

"Anything, I suppose. He loves everything I give him," Relena replied and started to walk again.

"I thought so," Heero declared falling in step with her.

Relena merely glanced at him and continued to walk. They passed by several more shops before they ran into Heero's friends at the food court.

"Hey, look! There's Heero and Relena," exclaimed Midii. Hilde looked up and smiled. She waved them over to their table.

"Heero! Oh, thank God you're here. You've got to help me. The rest of the guys ditched me, and now I'm stuck holding all the bags literally," Duo pleaded. He pointed at the pile of shopping bags next to the table.

"Where are they?" Heero asked.

"Trowa's practicing for a competition. Quatre has to look in on a meeting with his father. Wufei's grounded," Sally explained and made a face. "He insulted a friend of his mother. A woman no less."

"Couldn't keep his mouth shut, huh?" Heero said. He pulled Relena slightly forward who had been silent all this time.

"Hello," she greeted softly. Heero was surprised at her tone.

Dorothy also noticed the delicate voice. She smiled at Relena and said, "Hi, Relena. Have a seat." She scooted over and pulled her down. "What are you shopping for today?"

"A gift," replied Relena. She felt a bit uncomfortable with them. She didn't understand why. They were so friendly and kind. It didn't seem necessary to keep her cool demeanor on, so she tried to relax.

"For who?" Hilde asked from across the table.

"My guardian. For his birthday," she answered.

"We couldn't believe it when we found out that Zechs Marquise is your guardian. He's so dreamy and mysterious unlike someone," Hilde declared not looking at Duo.

"Hey, that someone is right next you," Duo said with a pout.

"Why don't you two gentlemen get us something to drink? We like to talk with Relena, right girls?" Dorothy demanded with a wicked grin.

"Right," they echoed except for Relena.

Duo grumbled under his breath and stood up. "Fine. Coming, Heero?" he asked, looking at his solemn faced friend. Heero glanced at Relena who wasn't looking at him.

"What would you like to drink, Relena?" he asked in a soft voice.

Relena finally looked at him and smiled. "Anything would be fine." Heero nodded and followed Duo to get the drinks.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Hilde turned back to Relena. "Like I was saying, your guardian is absolutely gorgeous, and I don't think that anyone here will disagree with me."

"You got that right, girlfriend," Sally laughed.

Dorothy and Midii laughed along. Relena didn't understand the laughter, but she couldn't disagree either. She was well aware of her brother's handsome looks and how they attracted women everywhere. Many women would be disappointed if they found out he was engaged. It was hard keeping the engagement a secret, but Milliardo and Noin were able to do it. They told her that they will finally get married after the Sank Kingdom is reclaimed and the Alliance crushed.

"So what are you going to buy?" Midii asked.

Relena hesitated. This was unusual for her, talking freely. Before coming to New Port, she was careful with what she said. She was usually her cold self. She didn't understand what was happening to her. It felt strange but in a good way.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Relena," Hilde declared when she saw Relena's hesitation.

"No...it's not that. I...I don't really know what to buy for him," Relena replied softly.

"True. He probably has everything he wants," Dorothy commented. "I mean, he is one of the richest men in the world, _the_ in New Port."

'Not everything,' Relena thought as a sadness filled her. She was thinking about home. They wanted to go home so much, but it wasn't time yet.

"Relena, are you okay?" Midii asked as she noticed the sadness in her eyes.

Relena snapped out of her trance and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why don't you join us? We could help you find a gift," Hilde suggested. She smiled hopefully at Relena. The other girls joined in, too.

Relena looked at their encouraging faces and couldn't find it in herself to refuse, so she nodded again. Just then Duo and Heero came back with their drinks and heard everything.

Duo was elated. "That's great. Now I don't have to carry everything."

"Wrong, Duo. Heero only has to carry things for Relena. You have to carry all of our bags," Dorothy said. She watched Duo go from happy to miserable in a second. "Come on, let's go."

All seven of them left the food court and started to stroll through the shops. The four girls were in front while Duo lagged behind with all the bags. Heero and Relena walked silently side by side. Occasionally, they stopped to look at possible gifts. When they stopped in front of another jewelry store, the girls dragged Relena inside to look for a watch. Relena decided she was going to buy a watch for her brother. The boys stayed outside and sat down on a wooden bench. Duo let an exhausted breath and looked over at Heero. The usually silent boy was watching the girls inside in particularly Relena.

"So, Heero, buddy, how's everything with Relena?" Duo asked with a wide grin. Heero glared at his best friend but didn't answer. Duo was not about to let the subject drop. He wanted to know what was happening between them. "Come on, Heero."

"It is none of your business, Duo," Heero declared impassively.

"Hey, can't a guy inquire about his best friend's love life? I mean, are you two serious or what? Hilde told me that Relena said that you two have no relationship whatsoever," Duo explained.

Time seemed to slow as Duo's words repeated over in Heero's mind. No relationship. No relationship. Heero unconsciously curled his hands into fists. It couldn't be. He was close in getting Relena to trust him, wasn't he? On the night of the dance she had lowered her guard slightly, and today she was willing to let him take her to the mall. So, no, it couldn't be.

"Heero, are you all right?" Duo asked when he noticed Heero's tightened fists. He scooted farther away as Heero turned his cold glare at him. Duo smiled cautiously and said, "You know what? Forget what I said. It really isn't my business anyway."

Heero didn't reply. Instead, he turned his attention back to Relena. His hands uncurled when he caught sight of her again. His heart raced a bit as she smiled at whatever Hilde just said. She picked up the neatly wrapped bag and walked out of the store. She moved over to Heero who stood up immediately. He took her bag for her and offered his arm. Relena smiled again and slipped her hand through. This time Heero's heart raced even more. They walked off as the others trailed behind them.

"Look at those two. Now why can't Wufei be like that?" Sally said aloud with a wistful look.

"That would the day," Midii declared with a laugh.

The others girls laughed, too but not Duo. He watched Heero and Relena with a careful eye. Those two were awfully close together, but from what Hilde told him and what he just saw from Heero, they couldn't be together, could they?

"What did you buy for him?" Heero questioned as they walked.

"A watch," she replied. "He has many, but I don't think that he will mind another one."

Heero noticed that they had arrived at the food court again. He checked his watch and asked if Relena wanted something to eat. She nodded, and they went to find a seat. The others joined them, and once again Dorothy made Duo and Heero leave to buy the food.

"Relena, can I ask you a question? It's sort of personal. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Hilde said when the boys were gone.

Relena couldn't help but feel suspicious. Yet she nodded anyway. Hilde glanced at the other girls and swallowed before she said anything.

"Well, I know that you said there isn't anything between you and Heero, but I...I mean we can't help but think there is something. I don't want to offend you or anything, but it's just ever since you came, Heero's been acting kind of different. Are you sure there isn't anything between you two?" Hilde explained.

Relena didn't know what to say. To be honest, she didn't know herself. Heero was her bodyguard, but he was also more than that. He wanted to be her friend, but she told him that in order for him to be a friend to her, she would have to trust him. Did she trust Heero? It had become instinct to her not to trust people. To trust someone was dangerous. She knew that Heero would never harm her in any way, but did that qualify as trust? She wanted to trust him, wanted him as a friend. She felt lonely despite the company of Milliardo and Noin. They were always there for her, but what would it be like to have someone else? Someone like Heero? Sure, he gets on her nerves once in a while, but he was a great companion. Today and everyday proved that. So should she trust him? Should she let someone close to her?

"Relena, are you okay?" Sally asked when Relena was silent for a long time.

"Huh?" Relena looked up a bit confused at the concerned faces around her. Then she remembered Hilde's question and chewed on her bottom lip. What was going to be her answer?

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't have answer. We understand," Midii stated, placing a hand over Relena's.

"No...no, I want to tell you," Relena stammered.

Everyone was astonished when they heard Relena stutter for the first time. Dorothy smiled encouragingly.

Relena took a deep breath and looked at all of them. "Heero is...well...he's not what you all think. Heero is...he's...he's my...my friend." She finished quietly and with certainty.

The word echoed in Heero's mind. Time did stop this time as he stared at her wide-eyed. Did she really say it? Was he a 'friend'? He couldn't stop the smile from reaching his face. Sheer bliss filled every part of his being.

Suddenly Duo cleared his throat to announce their presence. Heero snapped out his reverie when Relena looked up sharply. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Did he hear her?

"Oh, my goodness! Look at the time. We have to go now," Hilde said suddenly standing up and looking at her watch. She grabbed her bags and looped her arm through Duo's who was holding a takeout bag. "Come on, guys. Bye you two."

"Yeah. Bye," the other three girls said. They grabbed their bags and followed Hilde dragging a complaining Duo with her.

An awkward silence surrounded Heero and Relena. He stood there staring at her, and Relena couldn't break his gaze. Something passed between them, and Relena blinked. She tore her gaze away and looked down at her hands that were trembling. Why was she shaking all over?

"Did you mean that?" he asked so softly that she had to strain to hear his question.

Relena gathered up her courage and looked into those beautiful Prussian blue eyes. They held her gaze again. Heero looked at her as he tried to calm his racing heart.

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't form the words. Why was this making her so nervous? It shouldn't be. She already admitted it. It shouldn't be hard. So Relena smiled brightly and said, "What do you think, Heero?"

Heero took that as a yes and smiled just as brilliantly as her. She couldn't possibly know how happy she just made him. "I think I should take you home now."

Back at the mansion, Relena said goodbye to Heero and went inside where Zechs was waiting for her. He noticed the smile on her face and asked what had happened.

Relena looked at her brother and said with a small smile, "I made a friend." With that she went back to her room leaving her brother in absolute surprise and shock

Noin heard Relena and had to smile. "Well, that Heero Yuy is something else. Only took two months." Zechs made no response. He just stared at where Relena was standing when she gave him the news. Thoughts ran through his mind, and his mood grew darker.

Sorry for the long delay. I was stuck with a serious case of writer's block. It still hasn't gone away, so don't expect the next chapter to come out any time soon. I try my best, but no guarantees. I worked really hard on this, so please **REVIEW!**


	11. The Afternoon with Milliardo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Chapter 10

It was a beautiful day in the middle of March. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. The weather wasn't too hot or too cold. Fluffy white clouds littered the blue sky. A gently spring breeze was in the air. Yet no one was outside to enjoy the day. Relena was in the training room, practicing her skills under the watchful eye of her instructor. Zechs and Noin had gone out to the city to do business.

"Remember, Miss Relena. Never attack until it is absolutely necessary," her instructor, Otto, reminded. "Dodge and block until you can see an opening."

Relena nodded and continued to circle with her opponent, Walker. Silence filled the air along with heated tension. She had to be careful. Walker was a fairly skilled fighter, and he could be tricky at times. He gave her a quick smile, and in a blink of an eye he attacked. Relena blocked his kick and dodged the next one. She kept on doing that just like Otto told her to. Just then she saw her opening. Walker's punch whisked by her head, and in that second Relena crouched down and with one swift and hard kick knocked him down. Walker fell flat onto his back and felt the air knocked out of him.

Relena grinned almost smugly and straightened up. She looked down at Walker and asked, "Are you hurt, Walker?"

"Only my pride, Miss Relena," Walker replied pleasantly, propping himself up on his elbows.

Suddenly there was a loud bang that sounded like a door closing heavily, echoing throughout the house. Otto grimaced at the intensity of it and then sighed. "I believe that marks the end of our session, Miss Relena."

"Thank you, Otto. Take care, Walker," Relena said with a small smile at the man who was still on the mat.

"Goodbye to you, too, Miss Relena," Walker smiled rubbing the back of his neck. Relena bowed slightly and left the room. "What do you think that was about, sir?" Otto made no comment. He just sighed again and shook his head.

Relena took a quick shower and then went downstairs. She found Noin in her brother's office, talking with someone on the vid-phone. Noin smiled when she saw Relena and motioned for her to come in. Relena stood patiently as Noin finished her call. "You're early," she said when Noin closed the line.

"Well, the meeting didn't go as well as I thought. We didn't get the deal," Noin explained, folding her hands on the desk.

"Why not? I thought everything was perfect. Was it because I should have done my own presentation?" Relena questioned.

"No," Noin replied, shaking her head. "Your presentation was flawless. However, I can't say the same for Zechs."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Relena asked with concern evident in her eyes.

Noin saw the concern and realized Zechs was right. Relena had changed. They were small changes but that made them more noticeable. "He's waiting for you up on the terrace." Relena didn't know what to say. She stared at Noin for several moments before leaving the room. She made her way up to the roof.

The roof was enormous and flat with stone railing all around it. At each corner, there was a marble statue and in the center was a large stone fountain. Off to one side was a greenhouse left by the original owners. Relena had decided to grow plants and flowers in there since she had a passion for gardening just like her mother had. On the other side there were metal tables and chairs fastened to the roof once again by the original owners.

Relena looked around and spotted Zechs sitting on the swinging bench and facing the ocean that was not too far from the mansion. Next to him on a stone table was a bottle of red wine and a glass half full. Something was wrong. Relena knew that her brother rarely drank. She moved to stand next to the table and stood there, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. Zechs made no move to indicate that though. Out of the corner of her eye, Relena noticed a sketchbook on Zechs' lap and a pencil in his hand, tapping it lightly on the pad of paper. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed forward with the gentle ocean breeze whispering through his long hair. Relena continued to wait. She didn't know what he was thinking with his stoic expression on.

Finally Zechs moved. He reached over and picked up the glass and took a sip of the wine. He placed the glass down again and started to sketch. Relena watched with fascination as the pencil flew across the page, and an image began to form. Slowly a picture of a young girl appeared. When he was finished, Zechs set the pencil down and gazed at the drawing.

"How was your session with Otto?" Zechs asked quietly, finally speaking and greeting her.

Relena looked up, startled by the sound of her brother's voice. She had been drawn captive by the drawing. It was her that he had sketched, a younger version of her though. "I knocked Walker down," she replied.

"Very good," Zechs praised her. "Your skills are improving quite well."

"Thank you, brother," said Relena. She folded her hands in front of her. "Noin told me that the deal didn't go through. Why?"

"That is correct, but that is not why I asked you up here," Zechs declared. "Do you know why?"

"No, I don't," she answered quietly.

"I've noticed something, little sister. I wonder if you have as well," he said softly.

"Noticed what?" Relena inquired, her brows drawing together in confusion.

"You."

Relena was even more confused at his answer. "I don't understand, Milliardo."

"I didn't think you would."

"Are you angry with me, brother?" Relena had to ask. Zechs was acting too strange for her.

"What makes you think I'm angry?" Zechs questioned, looking up. Relena didn't answer. "I can never be angry with you, Relena. You know that."

"Are you going to explain?"

Zechs sighed. "You have been spending a great deal of time with that boy, your friend, and I've noticed...changes in your behavior."

"My behavior?"

"You're not the same girl that came here with me nearly three months ago. He has influenced you," Zechs explained softly.

Relena's eyes widened at her brother's statement. "Influenced me? In what way?"

"Your control over your emotions has slipped. You probably do not realize it, but you're smiling more. Your eyes reveal what you are thinking, and your actions have become predictable," Zechs finished.

"And all that has displeased you, brother?" Relena said, shocked. "Why?"

"I didn't say you displeased me. You can never do that, Relena, but you're letting your guard down too often. This is an important period. We can't make any mistakes, and we can't let _anyone_ interfere," Zechs declared, his voice raising a notch.

"Heero isn't anyone, Milliardo. He is on our side. I know it," Relena stated strongly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're defending him," Zechs grounded out, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"He is my friend," Relena reminded him.

"Then you do care for him, don't you?" Zechs spat out, his eyes narrowing this time into dangerous slits and tossing the sketchbook onto the ground.

"Yes, I do," exclaimed Relena, whipping her head around to look at Zechs. Suddenly she gasped when she finally gazed upon her brother's face. Hurt and something else flashed in his icy blue eyes. 'Oh, Milliardo!' Relena quickly moved and kneeled down in front of him. With his face closer to hers, she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. There was something else she couldn't place. "Is this what it's all about? Heero?"

Zechs looked into his sister's eyes that were exactly the same as his. Icy blue. "I was the only one you cared about."

"Oh..."

"I guess I was feeling a little hurt and...jealous that someone else was in your heart besides me," Zechs explained in a husky tone. He gently touched and caressed Relena's cheek.

"Oh, brother. You can be an idiot sometime, you know that?" Relena said with a choked laugh. She smiled at him and then laid her head on her arms that were folded on Zechs' lap.

Silence filled the air as Zechs absentmindedly stroked her hair. He smiled faintly as he remembered how her hair had grown to a darker color over the years. When Relena was very young, her hair was as light as his is now. Her eyes had grown lighter though because he remembered how they used to sparkle like sapphires whenever she smiled or laughed. She had changed so much. Not that he wanted her to stay the same forever, but the thought did make Zechs sigh sadly.

Relena heard him and looked up. She smiled sweetly and in a soft and quiet voice, she said, "Milliardo, you hold an important and exclusive place in my heart. No one will or could ever replace you. Big brothers get a special part of their little sisters' hearts. So don't worry. I think it's written in stone somewhere."

Zechs suddenly laughed out loud. He reached over and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You always could put a smile on my face."

"And a very handsome face it is according to the girls at school," Relena declared with a mischievous grin.

"Really? What else did they say?" Zechs asked as Relena picked up the fallen sketchbook and sat down next to him.

"Oh, let's see. Dreamy, mysterious, and oh, incredibly sexy," she finished, placing her hands over her heart and pretending to be one of the many girls who adored her brother.

"Oh, do go on," Zechs sighed. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back on the bench with an arrogant smile.

"Sorry. Don't want to inflate your ego anymore," Relena replied, folding her hands primly on her lap. Zechs chuckled and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Relena relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him. "All right. Anything else we have to talk about?" (Okay, here Relena and Zechs do seem a little too close for brother and sister, but there is nothing weird going on. Remember they spent ten years together and in those ten years they have gotten real close to each other. I'm sure there are some brothers out there who are extremely protective of their younger sisters. Zechs happens to one of them in this story. So, nothing weird, got it?)

"Well, there is one more thing. There wouldn't happen to be a hidden meaning behind my birthday present, would there?" Zechs asked. He lifted up his other arm to show her the watch.

"Hm...maybe."

"Relena..."

She sighed and a solemn look passed over her face. "I want to go home, Milliardo."

He squeezed her shoulder lightly. "I know you do. I want to as well. Soon, Relena, soon. You'll see."

Relena sighed again. "Do you remember, Milliardo, how we used to go on a picnic every weekend, and Mother and Father were never too busy to go with us?" she asked with a thoughtful smile.

"I remember. We always went down to that lake where I taught you how to swim. Oh, what a day that was! You were so scared that you wouldn't even go near the water," Zechs declared with a laugh.

"Hey, I was only four. Give me a break," Relena said with a grimace.

They continued to talk about the past and good time until the sun was setting. Zechs was talking when he noticed that Relena's eyes were closed. Her breathing was steady, so he knew that she was asleep. He didn't wake her up. Instead, he gazed at her sleeping face and smiled. 'What was I thinking? She's still my sweet little sister. She's still here,' he thought. Then he heard footsteps and looked up.

Noin was there with warm smile on her beautiful face. She leaned over a bit and gently brushed Relena's hair away from her closed eyes. She glanced at Zechs and asked, "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes, dear," Zechs replied with an adorable smile that was reserved only for her. He slowly picked up Relena in his arms while Noin grabbed the sketchbook. He carried his sister back to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. Noin pulled the covers over her and closed the curtains. She walked over to the door where Zechs was. He gazed lovingly at the sleeping figure (in a strictly brother sister sense. Remember nothing weird)

"Now I remember why I love you so much. Hard and cold on the outside but warm and soft hearted on the inside especially when it come down to the ones you love," Noin declared with an affectionate sigh.

Zechs pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'm not the only one, my love." He closed Relena's door, and they walked back to their room.

Inside Relena's room, a content girl snuggled deep under her blankets, dreaming of the day that she and her brother could finally go home.

Kind of short. I know that I said I had writer's block but this just came up and I wrote the whole chapter in one day. So please read and review.


	12. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 11

"Master Heero, are you all right in there?" Gregory asked, knocking on Heero's door. He frowned. It had been too quiet for too long. Something could be wrong. So he steeled his nerves, closed his eyes, and opened the door. No sudden shouting. Gregory looked around and saw Heero sitting on the window with the window open. Heero was leaning back and looking out with a distant look in his eyes.

"Master Heero, are you all right?" Gregory repeated, cautiously moving to Heero's side.

"Didn't I say I wanted no interruptions when I'm resting?" Heero said in a deadly tone, turning an equally deadly glare at the elder man.

"You did, sir, but it was so quiet that I became concerned," Gregory stuttered awkwardly. A look of panic crossed his wrinkled face, and his brow started to sweat.

Heero chuckled softly and turned his gaze back to the open window. "No need to panic, Gregory. I'm too worn out to do anything. Those men gave me quite a workout. See to them later."

"Yes, sir, but are you sure you're okay? I do have to report to Dr. J if anything is wrong," Gregory declared again cautiously.

"Drop the excuse, Gregory. I'm fine. I swear, you're like a mother hen sometimes," Heero said with a sigh.

"Well, Master Heero, I did promise your mother to look after you," Gregory reminded him. "God rests her soul."

Heero didn't reply. He continued to gaze out the window with the same distant look in his eyes. Silence settled between them with Gregory standing patiently near Heero. Then Heero sighed and pulled out a photograph from his pocket. He gazed at it for several moments before a small smile touched his face.

"Thinking about Miss Relena again, Master Heero?" Gregory asked all of a sudden. Heero's eyes darted quickly at the man before returning back to the photograph. "How is everything?"

"What makes you think I was thinking about her?" Heero questioned, brushing his fingers over the photo.

"Well, first of all the photo. You carry it everywhere you go. Second the look in your eyes. Mine may be worn out from age, but they know that look in yours. Seen it a million times," Gregory explained. "Need any advice from and I quote 'a mother hen'?"

Heero smiled and brushed his fingers over the photo again. At the dance, Hilde had taken a picture of him and Relena when they were sitting together outside on the bench. Relena had laid her head on his shoulders, and her eyes were closed with a contented smile on her face. He was surprised when Hilde handed him the photo. She had just smiled and left. He had been carrying it with him since that day.

"Is it possible to care for someone that you've known for only three months?" Heero asked softly. "Is it possible to...to love that person?"

"First things first, sir. You've know Miss Relena for eleven years not three months," Gregory said. "You must take that into consideration."

"I only followed her life for eleven years. I've _known _her for three months. So answer the question, Gregory," Heero demanded. "Or do you not have an answer for me?"

Gregory sighed heavily and thought for a while. He wondered which answer he should give. Then he decided and replied, "The two are possible, sir."

Heero frowned at him. "Anything else?"

"Sir, what were your feelings for Miss Relena before you met her and got to know her again?" questioned Gregory.

Heero thought about for a minute before he answered. "When we were young, I admired her determination to reclaim the Sank Kingdom. She was incredibly focused even if she didn't really have to do anything. I respected that about her. Then as we grew older, I continued to admire and respect her. I was surprised about the changes I saw in her. The shift in personality. She became so cold, so unfeeling, but somehow I knew that it was just a cover like mine's. Before we met again, I became determined to uncover the Relena that I knew was underneath that cold persona. I wanted her to the Relena that I had met so many years ago. Happy, smiling, carefree. The Relena that I was so fond of when I was young."

"You just answered your own question, Master Heero. You do care for her," Gregory declared with a bright smile.

"But do I love her? Everything has to work out as planned, or else I won't have a future. None of us will," Heero said fiercely.

"The answer to that question is in your heart, Master Heero. I can't answer it for you," Gregory replied this time with a sad smile.

Heero sighed heavily. "More importantly, Gregory is whether or not she will love me." He gazed at the photo again with sad eyes filled with a certain longing.

"That answer, sir, will be in her heart," Gregory answered softly.

A hour later, Heero was downstairs practicing in his private shooting range. Sounds of gunfire filled the air as Heero concentrated on the markers in front of him. With deadly accuracy, he hit each marker dead center. After using up quite a number of rounds, he took off the protective headgear and handed it along with his empty gun to his attendant. He picked up a towel and wiped his forehead when he saw Gregory coming.

"Excuse me, Master Heero. There is a phone call for you," Gregory declared and walked up to Heero with a vid-phone on a tray in one hand.

"Who is it?" asked Heero softly.

"Judging by the braid, I believe it's Mr. Maxwell," replied Gregory. "Will you be taking the call, sir?"

"Put him on."

Gregory switched on the vid-phone, and Duo's usual cheerful face appeared. "Hey, Heero, what's up?" he asked.

"The last time I checked it was the sun," Heero said dryly. "What do you want, Duo?"

"Well, we're going to have a little picnic at the park. Sort of a celebration for Trowa and his first place victory last night. You missed a great performance," Duo explained with a crooked grin. "Anyway we were hoping that you could join us. Maybe bring Relena along."

"I'll see what I can do. No guarantees though," Heero replied with a smirk.

"Hey, no problem. Join us if you can. It's at three by the pond," Duo smiled and hung up.

"Will you be joining them, sir?" Gregory asked, turning off the phone.

"I think I will, Gregory," Heero replied. He handed the towel to the attendant and started to walk back inside. 

Later on he arrived at Relena's and was greeted by Pagan at the door. Then Pagan told him that Relena was in the music room. Heero made his way there and soon heard bars of music floating in the air. He quietly pushed open the door and gazed around. Sunlight filtered in through the large, curtained window, and in front of it was Relena playing on a piano. Her head was bow, and her fingers moved gracefully over the ivory keys. Heero leaned against the doorjamb and watched her play. After a few minutes she finished and looked up at him. There was a small smile on her face. Heero smiled back and moved to her side.

"Did you like it?" she asked, putting her hands in her lap.

Heero nodded. "It was beautiful. Want to hear something?"

Relena scooted over on the long bench. Heero sat down and brushed his fingers over the keys. He closed his eyes and then remembered a song he played a long time ago. He opened his eyes, and almost immediately, a soft melody filled the air. Relena closed her eyes, too and listened carefully.

As he played, a comfortable silence settled between them, and the soft music relaxed them. The song was soothing and yet haunting to Relena. There was something about it. Relena felt as if she heard it before. Somewhere a long time ago. She tried to remember as the music continued. An image started to form in her mind.

*Flashback*

Relena was standing with her parents and her brother with a big crowd surrounding them, smiling and laughing. Relena was holding onto her brother's hand. He was looking down at her with a soft smile on his face. He led her to a table where there were many beautifully wrapped presents and a cake with six candles on it. He lifted her up and placed onto a chair. She stared at the cake in front of her and blew out the candles. Everyone started clapping. Her parents came up behind her and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. Relena laughed, and then she heard the music in the background. It was so beautiful and calming, and she turned to see who was playing. She looked over at the piano and saw a boy about her age playing. She couldn't see who it was, but he had dark brown hair. Relena couldn't help but stared at him. He continued to play and then he slowly looked at her, but before she could see his face, the music stopped.

*End Flashback*

The music stopped, and Relena snapped back to the present. She stared straight ahead with wide eyes. Where did that image come from? "That song. Where did you learn it?" she asked softly.

Heero didn't look at her. He kept his eyes down and gently lowered the cover over the keys. It closed with a soft click. Then he replied, "I learned it when I was a boy. My mother taught me."

"Your mother? Where is she now?" asked Relena. She turned to look at him and thought for a moment she saw sadness in his eyes.

"All will be revealed in time. Until then you have trust me," Heero declared. Without looking up at her, he placed a hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze.

Relena smiled and sighed silently. "Of course. So, why are you here?" She stood up, breaking his hold on her.

"We've been invited to a little celebration courtesy of my friends. Trowa took first place at his competition yesterday, and they're throwing him a little party," Heero explained, following her out.

"I see," Relena said. She walked into the living room where she found Noin sitting among piles of papers. "Noin?"

Noin looked up with a bewildered appearance and saw Relena in the doorway. Her mouth curved into a smile. "Hello, Relena. Finished already?" Then she noticed Heero behind Relena, and her smile widened. "Well, hello to you, too, Heero. What brings you here today?"

Relena took a seat while Heero remained standing. "I was wondering if Relena could join me for the day," he said.

"May I ask where?" Noin questioned. Her gaze never faltered from his.

"A small party and perhaps a...movie later on," he replied, giving Relena a quick glance.

"So basically you want to take Relena on a date," Noin said with a smirk.

Heero looked at Relena and nodded. He watched in fascination as a blush slowly crept up onto her cheeks. Relena wasn't looking at him. Instead, she stared at her hands with a small smile on her face.

Noin also saw the blush. She smiled to herself. She was so happy for Relena. It was about time she went on a date. No matter what Zechs said it wasn't healthy for Relena to be cooped up all the time. "Well, I have no problem with it, but Zechs is another matter."

"I haven't seen him all morning. Where is he anyway?" Relena asked.

"He went in this morning and left me to do all this work by myself," Noin replied with a frown. But she replaced with the frown with a smile as she glanced at Heero. He was waiting patiently for an answer. "Now about your date. Why don't you two go ahead as long as you promise me you'll be extremely careful?"

"But what about Milliardo? I don't want you to get into trouble, Noin," Relena said with concern in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry about your brother. I can handle him. Now go on and get dressed and have some fun," Noin stated. "Just be careful. The Alliance can have surprise searches anytime."

Relena went over to Noin and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Noin." She smiled at her and quickly went upstairs.

Heero also thanked her, but then Noin turned a serious gaze at him. "I mean it, Heero. You have to be careful. We've gone too far to mess up now. Zechs expects to be home by the tenth anniversary. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Miss Noin," Heero said softly. She didn't say anything else and returned to her work. Heero understood all right. Everything had to work out.

Later on, Heero and Relena arrived at the park. The others were there already. Duo smiled to himself when he saw them. Somehow he knew they would come. The girls waved and greeted them with smiles. With Relena on his arm, Heero led them over to the picnic table.

"Hi, Relena! We're so happy that you could join us. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with us," Hilde said with a big smile.

"Not really," Relena replied, shaking her head.

Dorothy tugged Relena down next to her and Midii. "So Relena how is everything?"

"All right, I suppose," she said. She noticed Trowa sitting across from her. "Congratulations on your victory."

Trowa was startled by her voice. He wasn't expecting that. He blinked a few times before he answered. "Thank you."

"Okay, sandwiches anyone?" Hilde asked. She pulled out a few sandwiches out of the basket.

Duo immediately rushed to her side. "I'll take three." Then he yelped when Hilde yanked his braid. "What was that for?"

"I was talking to Relena. She is the guest," Hilde explained. She ignored Duo's puppy dog eyes and handed three sandwiches to Relena.

Everyone burst out laughing except Heero, Duo and Relena. She didn't understand why they were laughing. After they stopped, Hilde explained to Relena about Duo's huge appetite. She smiled then and glanced at Duo. He was looking forlorn even if he was pretending. Relena didn't know that, so she handed him two of her sandwiches.

"You can have these. I can't eat that much anyway," Relena said with a small smile.

Duo gave her a big smile. "You're an angel, Relena. Thank you." Then he stuck his tongue at the others. They started laughing again.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Duo had challenged Heero to a basketball game, and Wufei and Quatre had joined in. Trowa stayed out. Duo had said that his height gave him an extra advantage. Trowa was taller than the rest of them. So the four of them played until the score was tied. Relena watched in fascination as they played. She had never seen a basketball game before.

It was six by the time the little party ended. Everyone left but Heero and Relena. They didn't ask why, but Duo did grin at them before he and Hilde left. However, that earned him another yank of his braid. Relena smiled after them as Duo cradled his poor braid in his hands. Heero and Relena slowly walked back to his car.

"They're very amusing your friends," Relena said when they were inside the car.

"A little too amusing sometimes," muttered Heero under his breath.

"Are we still going to a movie?" she asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you want to?" he asked back.

Relena didn't answer right away. She stared out of the window for a few moments before looking back at him. She smiled and nodded. Heero smiled back and headed for the movie theater.

* * * * * *

It was already eight by the time Zechs returned home, and he wasn't in a happy mood. In fact, he was infuriated. He stormed into his office where he surprised Noin. She jumped up from her seat when he came barging in.

"Zechs, don't do that! You scared the daylights out of me!" exclaimed Noin, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"Where are they?" he ground out. He slammed his hands onto the desk and glared at her.

Noin thought nervously on how he found out. Pagan! That worrywart! "Zechs, calm down. They'll be back soon. Heero will take care of her."

"He may be good, but not good enough when there is hundreds of Alliance soldiers searching for my sister right now," he growled.

"What?!"

Zechs threw a folder onto the desk. Several sheets of papers came out. One of them was a sketch of a girl. Noin picked it up and looked at it carefully. Suddenly she gasped! It was a computer drawing of Relena! It wasn't an exact likeness, but it was incredibly similar.

"Oh, no," Noin whispered with horror in her eyes.

"Where are they?" Zechs asked again this time a bit calmer.

"Heero said he was going to take Relena to a movie after they went to a party with friends," Noin replied. She sat back down with a big THUMP! "Oh, no, what I have done? I was so happy that Relena was finally having some fun in her life that I forgot to consider all the consequences." Normally, she was a calm person, but this time Noin started to cry.

Zechs moved to her side and wrapped his arms her. He didn't mean to upset her. He rocked her back and forth a little to soothe her. "It's going to be all right, Noin. I didn't mean to yell at you. I wasn't thinking straight. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"What are you going to do?" Noin sniffed, pulling back to look up at him.

"I've already sent out my men to look for them, but the city is so big that it's going to take awhile before they find them," Zechs explained. He sighed heavily. "For now we just have to pray my men find them before they run into any soldiers."

Noin felt like crying again. She burrowed into his arms as a sob choked its way up her throat. It was her fault. She should have knew better than to let Relena go into the city for such a long period of time even if she was with Heero. Oh, she prayed they didn't run into any soldiers.

* * * * * *

The movie ended, and the people started leaving the theater. Alliance soldiers were already there, handing out the picture of Relena to them as they came out. Heero and Relena were among the last to come out. Many people ignored the drawing and threw it to the ground. One of them landed on Heero's feet. He picked it up, and his eyes widened. It couldn't be! Relena looked at the drawing and gasped. It was her face!

Heero crumbled the picture up and grabbed Relena's hand. He could see Alliance soldiers everywhere. "We have to get out here." He quickly searched around for another exit. He spotted one on the side. Still holding onto Relena, he weaved his way through the crowd to the exit. He pushed open the metal door.

"Heero, how did they get that?" Relena asked quietly. They were in the alley next to theater.

"I don't know." Heero looked down both ends of the alley and quickly headed toward one of them, pulling Relena with him. He stopped when he heard shouting.

"Hey, Marty, check that alley!" shouted a soldier.

"Sure," Marty shouted back.

Relena gasped out loud. Heero heard her and clasped a hand over her mouth. He pushed her up against the brick wall. Relena's eyes widened at the sudden movement. Heero placed a finger against his lips, telling her to be silent. He released his hand after she nodded. He thought frantically on how to get out this situation. They couldn't run to the other end of the alley. Heero knew that there would be soldiers there, too. He couldn't fight their way out. He knew Relena could, too, but they couldn't fight that many soldiers. Besides, there were also civilians everywhere. Heavy footsteps continued their way.

Relena could tell that Heero was thinking madly on a way to escape. She didn't show it, but she was incredibly frightened. She had never been this close to being caught. She looked up at him. He was staring down at her. What was he thinking? Relena closed her eyes and waited for him to tell her what to do.

Heero looked down at her. He could hear the footsteps drawing closer. He was running out of ideas and time. Suddenly he cupped her face in his hands, closed his eyes, and brought his lips down onto hers.

Relena's eyes shot opened at the sudden pressure on her lips, and she felt her whole body become rigid. It took a few seconds before it registered in her brain that Heero was kissing her. Then she felt her body relaxing as she wrapped her around his neck and kissed him back.

'So this is what heaven feels like,' Heero thought as he continued to kiss her. His heart was racing as he slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss. He heard Relena sigh against his mouth. Heero forgot all about the soldier as he slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her arms tightened around his neck at the movement.

Marty stopped in front of the alley and looked around. All he saw was a boy and girl, making out. He shook his head and muttered, "Teenagers." He turned around and left, shouting that he didn't find anything.

Relena heard the soldier leaving and reluctantly pulled back. Her breathing was ragged as if she had just run up a hill. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn't believe what just happened. They stood there for a few minutes in silence.

Heero relaxed his hold on her. What the hell did he just do? He kissed her! What was he going to say? He tried to calm his racing heart. When he felt that he had his control back, he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were trembling. Shoot, he must have scared her. "Relena..." he said hoarsely. She finally looked up at him, and his breath caught. She was beautiful!

"Heero, I think we should go back now," she whispered, her voice shaking.

He nodded in agreement. He released her and walked to the end of the alley. He looked around to make sure no one was there and then motioned to Relena. He felt a hand grabbed onto his, and he looked back in surprise. Relena was still shaking a little, but she smiled at him. He had to smile back. Together they went back to his car, making sure to avoid any soldiers. Luckily there weren't any, so Heero quickly drove them back to her house. He knew that he was in for it when they get back. Zechs wasn't going to be happy about this.

* * * * * *

Zechs wasn't happy all right. He was downright furious. Before he started shouting, he sent Relena to her room. She had started to protest, but the look on her brother's face made her stop. He wasn't about to let her have her way this time. She didn't want to leave Heero to face her brother's wrath by himself. Noin gently pulled her out of the office before the interrogation started.

"Did you get into trouble?" Relena asked quietly when they were in her room.

Noin shook her head. "Not much as Heero is going to be, I'm afraid." She hoped that Zechs won't be too hard on Heero.

Relena let out a choked cry and threw herself onto her bed. She burrowed her head in her pillow as the tears fell. She didn't know why she was crying. She couldn't even remember the last time she cried. "It's not fair, Noin. Milliardo is going to put all the blame on Heero even if it was partially my fault that we almost got caught."

"It's not your fault, Relena. It's mine. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place, but don't worry," Noin said. She sat down next to Relena and smoothed back her hair. "Your brother...well, I don't know what he'll do, but everything will be all right. You'll see."

"Milliardo won't forgive Heero for this. Nothing will be all right again," Relena said against her pillow, remembering the kiss. She continued to cry, still not knowing why she was. 

Noin stayed by her side until Relena fell asleep. Then she went downstairs to find Zechs. The house was deadly silent and completely dark except for a light coming from his office. She quietly pushed opened the door and saw Zechs laying on the couch. His eyes were closed, but they opened when she came in.

"Zechs, is everything all right?" she asked cautiously. She slowly made her way to his side. He abruptly sat up and stared at her. "Zechs, you didn't do anything that you'll regret, did you? Like send Heero away? It'll break Relena's heart if you did."

"Is she asleep?" he asked quietly.

Noin nodded. "She cried, Zechs. In the five years that I've known her she never cried before until now. I didn't even know she could."

Zechs sighed. "Don't worry. I didn't send him away. I have other plans for him." Noin sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Did she really cry?" He felt her nod and sighed again sadly. "She really cares about him, doesn't she?" Noin nodded again. Zechs shook his head. How could he have let this happen? What was he going to do now? He was stuck between two options: break his promise to his father or break his sister's heart. How could he chose?

Relena woke up to a light tapping at her balcony doors. She got up and pushed aside the curtains. Standing on the balcony was Heero. She quickly opened the doors, but Heero didn't come in. She saw the serious look on his face and felt like crying again.

"Heero, what happened?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her and noticed her tear stained cheeks. Had she been crying? For him? He reached out and touched her cheek. His thumb brushed over her lips, and he remembered how it felt to kiss her.

"Heero..."

"Your brother gave me a mission," he finally said and dropped his hand.

"A mission? What is it?" she questioned.

"I can't tell you."

"Damn it, Heero! You will tell me. I'm tired of being left in the dark while you and Milliardo can parade around knowing everything," Relena exclaimed.

Heero smiled at her outburst. She certainly surprised him with that. "All I can tell you is that Zechs' plan is going to begin, and I have in a part in it. I was expecting it anyway. It's going to start at the end of May when we're done with school."

Relena sighed when he stopped. She wanted to know more, but she knew that Heero won't tell her. She didn't know what to do, so she moved closer to him and looked up. She felt something in her that she had never felt before until now. Relena leaned up and gently kissed him. She started to pulled back, but Heero cupped her face again and pulled her back. Something new emerged inside him, and he loved the feeling it gave him

So, they stood there kissing underneath the moonlight. Little did they know that someone was watching them, and when he couldn't stand it anymore, he left the room.

"Spying again, my love?" Noin asked with a small smirk when Zechs quietly closed the door.

"Just making sure nothing happens," he replied.

"Nothing's going to happen," said Noin.

Zechs couldn't help but let out a worried sigh. "I was also trying to decide something."

"Have you decided?"

Zechs shook his head. "I can't...yet."

****

Read and Review please!


End file.
